power rangers poder simbiotico
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: si las monedas de poder no fueran las primeras de llaves del poder para los rangers y si hubiera fuera la segundas siendo un poder para los rangers, siendo el poder de los simbiontes, pero al ser muy peligrosos para ser usada, pero las cosas los tiempos cambios ya que el hijo de lods Zedd libero un poder aterrador de parásitos
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS PODER SIMBIOTICO**

LO QUE PUDO SER parte 1

Hace 7 mil años un ser morfológico, conocido como Ivan Ooze tuvo una guerra contra Zordon de Eltar por el destino del universo, el equilibrio de poder se mantuvo entre ellos por incontables años y batallas, para poder cambiar la marea del poder a su favor Ivan Ooze extrajo de otra dimensión una bacteria pacifica modificándola para hacer toda una plaga.

soltándola en varios mundos llevándolos a la aniquilación total, lo que forzó a Zordon a buscar una solución, en su primero intento tomo algunas muestras de la bacteria, tras varias pruebas y errores encontró una manera de combatir fuego con fuego, ya que al tratar la bacteria con la energía mas fuerte que hay en el universo creando 5 muestras para una nueva generación de defensores.

a pesar de que eran muy prometedor eren demasiados peligrosos para ser usados, con mucha pena los encerró para nunca ser usados, pero el destino es caprichoso ya que poco tiempo después encontró las monedas de poder las cuales puede sincronizar con la energía del universo la cual será llamada energía Mórfica en memoria de los antiguos magos llamados los maestros de la morfosis, ya con sus guerreros Zordon logro encerrar a Ivan Ooze antes que terminara sus más terribles armas.

para luego encerrar a la plaga simbiótica de Ivan en un lugar secreto, dejando la tarea de evitar su escape a un buen amigo llamado Inti así como sus 5 experimento, lo que su amigo acepto esta misión con gran honor, los milenios pasaban y Inti cumplía su misión con algunos intentos de fuga de los parásitos pero nada serio.

estando aislado Inti nunca estuvo desinformado supo de los power rangers y sus muchas victorias sobre la alianza del mal, pero también el gran sacrificio de su amigo y compañero Zordon tuvo que hacer para salvar a todo el universo, dejando el secreto que tenían los 2 amigo, a las 3 personas más cercanas donde están encerrados la plaga de Ivan y los simbio del poder.

por los siguientes años Inti cumplió bien su promesa y el juramento que hizo con su amigo Zordon hasta ahora en el año actual de la tierra unos 10 años tras el sacrificio de Zordon, una isla olvidada en el Caribe, un hombre de piel grisácea de unos 30 años, 3 ojos azules zafiro, esta usa una armadura de cuerpo completó con la apariencia de un antiguo rey inca, y una corona inca que simula el sol, ese hombre es Inti.

está recorriendo la isla con un extraño frasco de cristal en su cintura con un liquido negro y morado, pero lo curioso es que ese liquido intenta salir del frasco, tras unos minutos Inti llego a las faldas de una gran montaña, y se detuvo enfrente.

-bien, ahora tu ya no causara más problemas-dijo Inti serio tomando el frasco con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda lanzo un viento de energía dorada que levanto el polvo mostrando un símbolo de un trueno marcado en la roca, con otro rayo de energía el símbolo se abrió mostrando detrás una reja de energía con lo que parecen ondas sonoras.

-ahora regresara con tus hermanos y hermanas, plaga asquerosa-dijo Inti al liquido del frasco, mientras se hincaba para vaciar el contenido del frasco no dejaba de preguntarse el como encuentras las grietas o las crean en esta prisión de roca, luz y sonidos.

pero antes de que el liquido fuera metido en esa prisión un rayo golpeo a Inti por la espalda, cuando Inti se levanto se quedo asombrado por quien lo ataco, ya que es parecido a lord Zedd solo que con una armadura parecída a la de Zeltrax de color gris, la mitad de su cara parece un arma y la otra es mas como la de Zedd, con unos cuernos que señalan a bajo de color café, y una pastón de metal con una gran Z en la punta.

-tu, ¿pero ¿cómo puede ser el caballero centinela me dijo que fuiste destruido? -dijo y pregunto Inti completamente sorprendió y ya levantado del suelo.

-lo que destruyeron los rangers no fue más una sombra clonada, una maldad como la mía tiene muchos planes, y entre ellos tu cumpliste bien tu propósito traerme al gran tesoro de Ivan Ooze- dijo el villano triunfal.

-no sé cómo me seguiste o cómo es que sabes de la plaga simbo, pero no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya-dijo Inti preparándose para la batalla.

-olvidas con quien te enfrentas, soy Thrax hijo de lord Zedd, hijo de Rita Repulsa, nieto del master Vile, y ahora soy el máximo señor del mal-dijo Thrax con soberbia y colocándose en posición de batalla.

-definitivamente hablas mucho como tus padres, en especial tu madre-dijo Inti invocando una espada y un escudo inca.

los 2 guerreros se lanzaron a la batalla, los choques el bastón con la espada crean todo tipo de ondas de explosión, aunque al principio están parejos, Thrax comenzó a tener la ventaja en cada uno de sus golpes mostrando que es un guerrero de temer, en uno de sus ataques logro lanzar a Inti por un lado del campo de batalla.

-parece que tienes el poder de tu abuelo además del que tus padres te dejaron-dijo Inti levantándose un poco adolorido.

-así es, fue su ultimo regalo antes de partir, además del conocimiento de lo que Ivan Ooze creó antes de ser derrotado, y por lo que veo, que dicen de ti es verdad eres más un pensador que un guerrero-dijo Thrax mucho más confiado que antes.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero olvidas algo, Zordon de Eltar fue mi amigo y hermano de armas y como el aprendí a tener trucos ocultos como este, ¡ PODER SOLAR, LLAMARADA SOLAR-dijo Inti girando su espada creando un sol pequeño y arrogándolo así a Thrax creando una explosión y ahora es Thrax el que está en el suelo herido!

a lo que Inti se la acerco con la espada en alto listo para lo que sea.

-eso fue un golpe de suerte-dijo Thrax alzando la mirada.

-puedes inventar todas las excusas que quieras, ya que bajaste la guardia y yo lo aproveché como un gran guerrero me mostro hace tiempo, ¿y ahora que harás te rendirás o debo terminar contigo como los rangers acabaron con tu clon? -dijo y pregunto Inti ya preparando el último golpe.

-yo nunca me rendiré no soy como mis padres-dijo Thrax con determinación en su voz y mirando a Inti con odio.

-como desees muchacho-dijo Inti preparando el golpe final.

pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo Inti recibió un ataque por la espalda el cual fue lanzado por una bruja de 41 años aunque eso es lo que muestra ya que las apariencias engañan, y usa un vestido verde oscuro con varias serpientes así como una corona, su cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos con un brillo oscuro, y con un bastón parecido al de Rita, ella lanzo otro ataque a Inti alejándolo más de Thrax.

-justo a tiempo, ¿no te parece? -dijo la bruja ya junto a Thrax y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-te tardaste demasiado, tengo que recordarte que te sucedería si yo caigo-dijo Thrax serio y molesto con la que lo ayudo.

-no tienes que hacerlo, ya que aun no quiero morir, además tu me dijiste que quieras ver la fuerza del último de los aliados más cercanos de Zordon-respondió la bruja seria y tratando de no mostrar su ira.

-¿quién es ella y por que usa un poder parecido al de Rita?-dijo Inti tratando de levantarse.

-es verdad hay que hacer las presentaciones adecuadas, guardián del sol ella es Baba yaga antigua aprendiz de mi abuelo, mi media hermana por el tiempo que hemos pasado, y será la que me ayudara a terminar con tu existencia-dijo Thrax serio y lanzando un rayo a Inti arrojándolo a otro lado.

al segundo los 2 villanos concentraron sus energías en un solo ataque, el cual no tardo en ser lanzado a Inti causando una gran explosión y destruyendo algunos árboles cercanos.

-bien ahora ya no nos molestara-dijo Thrax serio y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta enrejada.

-estás seguro de que la leyenda es real, es decir mi maestro nunca me comento nada sobre el ultimo legado del terrible Ivan- dijo Baba yaga acercándose al recipiente con el líquido entero y levantándolo, mirándolo detenidamente acercándolo a su cara, solo para al segundo alejarlo de su cara por el movimiento tan repentino que hizo.

-eso se le llama amor a primera vista, y no te preocupes Baba yaga mi abuelo nunca me mintió, y ahora será mi turno de destruir y crear-dijo Thrax serio y ya enfrenté de la puerta.

-sabes aun no entiendo, esa parte de tu plan-dijo Baba yaga confundida.

pero antes que Baba yaga pudiera pedir más explicaciones, varias voces se escucharon detrás de esa puerta todos hablando al mismo tiempo como si solo fueran uno.

-¿quién eres tú, que buscas de nosotros, donde está el carcelero del sol?-dijeron las voces, lo que dijo a Baba yaga sorprendida, hasta el liquido del frasco hablo.

-hermanos y hermanas, simbias destructores, soy Thrax hijo de lord Zedd, hijo de Rita Repulsa, nieto del master Vile, pero como sufren en su libre prisión, ¿dígame quien fue el que los encerró? -dijo y pregunto Thrax levantando su bastón arriba de su cabeza.

-¡ZORDON DE ElTAR!-dijeron los simbios.

-y yo los libero me servirán me darán su poder, el poder de Ivan Ooze-dijo Thrax preparando su ataque a la reja de luz.

-si superas nuestra prueba tu serás nuestro nuevo amo-dijeron los simbio muy animados y haciendo muchas burbujas.

\- bien y ahora los libero, ¿qué es lo primero que van hacerle a este planeta? -dijo y pregunto Thrax lanzando su ataque y destruyendo la reja.

-¡CONSUMIRLO!-dijeron los simbios saliendo de su prisión como si fueran petróleo recién descubierto, manchando toda la zona, contaminaron plantas y rocas dándole apariencias aterradoras.

y de toda esa marea uno de los simbios de color morado más claro que los otros y de algunos tonos negros se acercó a Thrax, y ante el tomo la forma de una persona sin cara.

-yo soy Aniquilar el líder de todos mis hijos e hijas ya que fui el primero en ser creado, y ahora muéstranos tu valor-dijo Aniquilar aun con la voz de todos sus hijos e hijas.

y sin más avisos Aniquilar se metió al cuerpo de Thrax comenzando una especie de transformación de adentro para afuera, la cual no es muy lindo y con los gritos de Thrax, Baba yaga solo puede sentir miedo por lo que sea que a ella le pasara si eso se salir de control.

pero los gritos de Thrax se convirtieron en risas en cuanto la transformación termino sus cuernos ahora parecen de toro y miran al cielo, las espinas en su columna se hicieron mas triangulares y en una fila mas derecha y mirando al cielo, su piel cambio de color de rojo a morado claro, la mitad más se parece a su madre se hizo más fina y el lado que recuerda a su padre de color negro más amenazador, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo carmesí, su armadura cambio haciéndolo de cuerpo completo, las hombreras parecen 2 cabezas de demonios así como las rodilleras, los protectores de codos y su bastón se volvió de color negro con una media luna y una Z en el centro y a los lados 2 dagas.

-ahora ya somos compañeros-dijo Thrax como si fueran 2 personas que hablan al mismo tiempo.

-vaya eso si es un cambio, con mas detalles diría que te pareces mas a mi maestro que a tus padres-dijo Baba yaga un poco temerosa.

-bueno ahora que hemos pasado la prueba es hora de ver si nuestros nuevos siervos pueden hacer lo que dice la leyenda sobre los caídos, Baba yaga los artículos por favor-dijo Thrax muy tranquilo y con las 2 voces.

-está bien, pero no se dé que te van a servir estas cosas-dijo Baba yaga mientras de la joya de su bastón salieron las alas de Goltar, la espada de Rito revolto, y lo que queda del bastón de trakina, todo en el suelo.

-muy bien, pero Baba yaga antes de continuar, si vas a seguir sirviéndome vas a necesitar a un compañero-dijo Thrax sonriendo de manera aterradora.

-creo que no me gusta a donde va esto-dijo Baba yaga un poco nerviosa al imaginar lo que pasara he intento dejar el frasco en el suelo.

-descuida no vas a morir, mientras yo tenga tu corazón eres inmortal-dijo Thrax sonriendo.

-eso no me tranquiliza ya que aun puedo sentir dolor-dijo Baba yaga, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Thrax destruyo el frasco dejando salir al simbo que no tardo en abalanzarse sobre ella metiéndose en su cuerpo y comenzando una transformación la cual no fue nada agradable.

ya que Baba yaga puede sentir como este simbio está cambiando sus huesos sus músculos, sus venas, todo su cuerpo, para cuando la transformación el cabello de Baba yaga se volvió negro cual obsidiana, su vestido fue cambiado a una armadura de cuerpo completó muy parecida a las que usan los caballeros medievales, la falda es más corta con unas cuchillas como puntas, y su bastón es de color rojo con una gran cabeza de dragón, ya con su nueva apariencia Baba yaga esta respirando agitadamente y ahora ve a su amo.

-vez no te mato-dijo Thrax muy contento porque su plan está tomando forma.

-aun así, eso dolió mucho, al menos conservamos mi color favorito, y mantente lejos de mi mente plaga-dijo Baba yaga aunque eso ultimo lo dijo mas por ella que por nosotros.

-tu no me llamas plaga otra vez y estaremos en paz-dijo el simbio de Baba yaga sacando una cabeza del hombro de la bruja.

-suficiente los 2, ahora la verdadera prueba-dijo Thrax acercando a los artículos, tiernos un liquido rojo en la espada de Rito.

una vez que el liquido toco la espada al segundo llamar la atención de un simbio que aún no encontraba materia prima, al llegar a la espada el simbio no tardo en mezclarse con la espada, creado un cuerpo esquelético, trayendo de regreso al mismo Rito, aunque parece que está tardando en despertar.

para Thrax la prueba fue un éxito, así que hace lo mismo con los 2 artículos restantes pasando lo mismo con Rito solo que ahora regreso de la muerte a Goltar y trakina solo que esta ultima su armadura parece más la de Astronema sin dejar la apariencia de insecto.

-hay mi cabeza ¿qué fue lo que paso? - dijo y pregunto Rito llevándose las manos a la cabeza y ahora su cuerpo es de color negro y sus ojos son rojos.

-¿y ahora donde estoy no parece lo que los humanos llaman infierno?-pregunto Goltar mirando para todas partes y su armadura ahora es plateada con marcas en negro.

-¿qué le paso a mi cuerpo, esta no es mi forma definitiva?-pregunto trakina mirando su cuerpo.

-¿por qué no están hablando en plural?-pregunto Baba yaga confundida, y acercándose a Thrax.

-por qué el simbion no puede posesionar almas solo las canalizan a su interior para tener el poder de los muertos y sus memorias-dijo Thrax acercándose a sus nuevos aliados.

una vez frente a ellos las presentaciones no tardaron.

-somos Thrax hijo de lord Zedd, hijo de Rita Repulsa, nieto del master Vile, y somos quienes los trajimos a la vida-dijo Thrax presentándose.

-!que¡ ¿cómo paso, mi hermanita nunca me comento que esperaba un bebe? -dijo Rito de manera muy exagerada.

-bueno mi amo lord Zedd, me comento algo al respecto, pero nunca supe que paso-dijo Goltar recordando la ocasion.

-lo que paso Goltar, es que mi abuelo el poderoso master Vile uso sus poderes para sacarme del vientre de mi madre, y por 2 años galácticos estuvo con ellos para luego estar bajo la sombra de mi abuelo que uso un hechizó para hacerme crecer, y el nos escondió en el abismo del mal, y ahí estuvimos hasta ahora-respondió Thrax a la duda.

-ya lo veo, no entiendo por qué papa no confió en mi para eso, y ¿ Goltar porque tu armadura tiene otro color?-dijo y pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-no soy el único tú también tienes otros colores-dijo Goltar sin prestar interés.

-¿puedes decirnos porque tenemos esta apariencia y como nos reviviste?-pregunto trakina a Thrax.

-nosotros usamos un articulo muy cercano a ustedes para regresarlos a la vida, para hacer nuestra voluntad-respondo Thrax muy tranquilo.

-¿nosotros te refieres a la guerrera que está detrás de ti?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza otra vez.

-no, ella es Baba yaga la ultima aprendiz de nuestro abuelo, y nuestra sirvienta por contrato oscuro, y nos referimos a nosotros-respondió Thrax al mismo tiempo que una de las cabezas de demonio se levantaba de su hombro derecho, asustando a los presentes o a los revividos.

-soy Aniquilar, el rey de la plaga de Ivan Oooze, y nuestros hijos son los que los revivieron-dijo Aniquilar para regresar al hombro de Thrax.

-y ahora que lo saben que responderán ¿nos servirán o los aniquilaremos? -dijo y pregunto Thrax ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-yo serví a tus padres con lealtad en especial a tu padre lord Zedd, así que tu tendrás mi lealtad eterna-dijo Goltar inclinándose a su nuevo amo.

-tu ere mi sobrino y somos familia así que puedes contar con mi ayuda, Thraxsito-dijo Rito.

-¡NUNCA NOS VUELMAS A LLAMAR ASI!- dijo Thrax gritando.

-por lo que puedo adivinar si me niego a servirte me regresara al abismó así que te daré mi lealtad, y mis conocimientos -dijo trakina seria y tragándose parte de su orgullo.

-excelente, excelente, ahora todos al nuevo Serpentera, y el retro de nuestros hijos vaya al mundo y comiencen a consumirlo-ordeno Thrax a lo que todos lo obedecieron, en especial los simbio lanzándose a los cielos, para ir a todo el planeta.

-vaya eso si es voz de mando o voces, pero estoy impresionado sobrino tus padres nunca lograron encontrar el poder que ahora tienes-dijo Rito impresionado.

pero algo raro sucedió ya que la marea del simbio se estrelló con algún muro en los cielos algo que todos notaron.

-hay ¿pero qué paso? -pregunto Rito confundido. pero en Thrax apareció una mirada llena de odio y mirando a Baba yaga la bruja comprendió lo quería saber.

-es una barrera de luz sónica, está cubriendo la mayor parte de la isla-respondió Baba yaga comenzando a esconderse.

-vaya eso puede ser un problema-dijo trakina también comenzando a esconderse.

-ya no te pongas así sobrino aun tiene tu nave-dijo Rito colocando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Thrax, pero al segundo una explosión se escucho a lo dejos.

-ni la muerte te quito lo hablador-dijo Goltar llevándose una mano a la cara.

-esa explosión vino de donde está el Serpentera, ahora debe estar muy dañado-dijo Baba yaga ya escondida detrás de unas rocas.

y con justa razón ya que Thrax comenzó a disparar rayos por todas partes de su cuerpo, solo que muchos de los rayos dieron a Rito por su cercanía.

-¡TE MALDESIMOS CARSELERO!-dijo Thrax ya que no tardo en comprender lo que paso, Inti no está muerto y activo una precaución en caso de fuga masivas.

entro lado de la Isla Inti esta curando sus heridas mientras analiza su situación, a lo que activa su comunicador.

\- Alpha 7, tenemos problemas la plaga se ha escapado de su prisión ya inicia la protección secundaria, pero esta no los detendrá por siempre Thrax ya debe estar buscando una solución, ahora voy de regreso a la nave tengo que asegurar los simbio de poder y sacarlos de la isla, tú y V.e.r.a vigilen la barrera-dijo Inti ya levantado y caminando hacia su nave.

ha pasado un día del gran escape y las islas del Caribe no saben del peligro que los asecha, pero en una de las islas tal vez este la esperanza, ya que, en puerto rico, en la ciudad costera llamada Estrella Marina hay un grupo de brabucones que están molestando a un chico bajo y delgado.

-bueno flacucho ya sabes lo que queremos o de lo contrario-dijo el líder de los brabucones.

-pero mis padres me la compraron, con algo de esfuerzo-dijo el joven, sujetando una mochila de mano y dentro de ella una laptop.

-eso no me importa, ahora no las va a dar o vas a ver el arte del dolor-dijo el jefe tronándose sus nudillos.

antes que alguno de estos brabucones pudiera ponerle una mano encima, uno de ellos fue golpeado por la espalda por una mochila, que esta sujetada por un joven alemán, cabello castaño, ojos negros, una chaqueta verde oscuro una playera roja, pantalón mezclilla azul neutro, y unos zapatos blandos un guante rojo en la mano izquierda.

-el joven les dijo que no se las va a dar, creo que además de torpes también son sordos-dijo el recién llegado a todos los brabucones.

-vaya oiga jefe este tipo se siente valiente cuando lo superamos en número-dijo uno de los brabucones.

-eso parece, mira perdedor no te metas en nuestros asuntos y no te lastimaremos-dijo el jefe confiado.

-qué curioso, yo pensé algo parecido, para todos ustedes-dijo el joven alemán, soltando su mochila y cerrando la mano izquierda en un puño, así como colocando el brazo en posición de guardia de pelea.

-si tanto quieres sufrir, denle duro muchachos-dijo el jefe a lo que todo se lanzaron contra el alemán.

pero no se esperaban que el joven fuera hábil en artes marciales, con el brazo derecho ataca y con el izquierdo se defiende, además que sabe cómo dar patadas voladoras, los brabucones solo saben lanzar golpes sin pensar y aunque alguno sujeto no dardo en librase usando la fuerza del grupo en su contra haciendo que esta pelea termina más o menos rápido, con los brabucones muy lastimados otros huyendo del lugar.

-oye, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto el alemán al flaco, mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo y su mano en una posición más tranquila, para luego tomar su mochila del suelo.

-si muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo el delgado ya más tranquilo.

-que bueno-dijo el alemán tranquilo.

-me llamo Noé, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? -dijo y preguntó Noé.

\- Ulrich , y estudio en la secundaria Orca celeste- dijo Ulrich serió y cortes.

-vaya yo también estudio ahí, ¿si quieres podemos ir juntos? -dijo y preguntó Noé un poco más tranquilo.

-de acuerdo, además creo que vas a necesitar un escolta-dijo Ulrich cortés y comenzando a caminar con Noé.

-sí creo que sí y gracias por ayudarme, aunque creo que a uno le Rompiste la nariz del golpe-dijo Noé caminando con Ulrich.

-eso parece, creó que me equivoque de brazo-dijo Ulrich tranquilo mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-entonces tiene una prótesis- dijo Noé sorprendido.

A lo que Ulrich simplemente asintió con la cabeza y los 2 estudiantes siguieron su camino.

En las afueras de la secundaria Orca celeste unas 3 chicas que se puede decir rebeldes están hablando con una chica más joven que ellas.

-mira si quieres estar con nosotras tienes que quitarle algo a la japonesa que está pasando-dijo la líder que usa una chaqueta morada con un corazón rotó en la espalda.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero y si ella me ve que puedo hacer? -preguntó la chica más joven cuando vio a la japonesa que viste todo de negro, hasta sus cabellos son de color negro corto, una mochila azul oscuro, pero lo más llamativo son sus lentes oscuros y el bastón de color gris en su mano izquierda.

-no te preocupes ella es ciega, así que será fácil para ti- dijo la líder ya imaginaba lo que pasara.

-de acuerdo-dijo la más joven corriendo por detrás de la japonesa que va despacio.

mientras el grupo ven a la distancia ya que la chica está muy cerca de la japonesa, pero antes de que lograra tomar la mochila, la japonesa se voltea y con su bastón la derribo con el mismo evita que se levante.

-¿como paso?-dijo la joven sorprendida.

-soy ciega pero no ignorante, esas oxigenadas siempre mandan a una ingenua a esta misma hora y el mismo lugar-dijo la japonesa quitando el bastón de la joven dejando que le levantara.

-hazme un favor, dile a esa bruja que vaya al Ártico a ver si así ya razona-dijo la japonesa retomando su camino.

y al segundo la chica se fue para otro lado dejando al grupo molesto ya que otra niña falló.

-maldición, otra vez perdimos una buena oportunidad- dijo una morena del grupo.

-creo que hay que ir pensando en otra opción-dijo la líder molesta de que ya van 5 intentos y 5 fracasos.

de regreso con la japonesa una voz llama su atención la cual viene de otra japonesa solo que esta tiene el cabello azul, ojos verdes y usa una camisa amarilla con rayas blancas, una falda roja y unos zapatos blancos.

-Yumi muy buenos días-dijo la otra japonesa en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente.

-hola Akico, es bueno escucharte-dijo Yumi tranquila.

-lo mismo digo bueno de otra manera-respondió Akico muy tranquila pero no tardo en cambiar su semblante.

-lo intentaron otra vez verdad-dijo Akico como una afirmación que pregunta poniéndose seria de repente.

-si lo intentaron otra vez, sabes esto ya se está poniendo cansado-dijo Yumi un poco seria y entrando a molestia.

-me lo imagino, aah, sabes que puedes tomar otra ruta para llega a clases-dijo Akico un poco más tranquila.

-sí, pero es tener que aprender todo el camino de nuevo, hasta el más mínimo cambió-dijo Yumi recordando todo lo que su cuerpo y su bastón le mostraron al aprender este camino.

-sí creo que tienes razón, vamos a clases-dijo Akico ya resignada, y caminando junto a su amiga.

La secundaria Orca celeste es como una pequeña ciudad universitaria con varios edificios con distintas talleres como mecánica, robótica, computación, arte, música, y el más común deportes y un edificio central en el cual están los salones de clases para todas las materias pero ahora vamos a uno de los talleres de robótica en la que se pueden ver 2 estudiantes trabajando en un proyecto antes de que las clases comiencen, uno es de piel morena cabello castaño sus ojos son tapados por su cabello, su ropa es una camisa de cuadros con botones, un pantalón verde con unos tirantes azules, y unos zapatos blancos con azul en las puntas.

Y el otro chico tiene el cabello negro, piel clara ojos verdes azulados, cabello azul oscuro, lo que se puede llamar una chamarra gris claro, uno pantalón negro, con unos zapatos color naranja, pero lo curioso es que esta en una silla de ruedas estándar de color azul metálico.

-bueno Tyson el programa motriz se ve bien-dijo el chico de los tirantes, mirando una laptop que tiene los programas del proyecto.

-bien Richs, ahora vamos a iniciar la prueba de arranque-dijo Tyson muy seguro de su proyecto.

-espero que tengas razón, no quisiera que el maestro nos prohibiera la entrada otra vez esta semana-dijo Rich terminado de escribir los comandos al programa en su laptop.

-tranquilo esta vez no pasará, además esta vez este robot no tiene nada de armas o cosas que explotan-dijo Tyson muy seguro del éxito y recordando los instentos anteriores de crear un robot de ayuda para los inválidos como él.

En cuanto se terminaron de escribir los programas el robot que es una mano con ruedas de color metálico, el cual empezó a moverse para sujetar una taza de prueba, la cual el robot logro tomar, y llevarla al otro de la mesa, para los chicos es un buen logró.

-Todo se ve bien-dijo Rich mirando la laptop.

-eso son muy buenas noticias-dijo Tyson complacido.

-bueno creo que por ahora podemos dejarlo así-dijo Rich cerrando su laptop.

-estoy de acuerdo además de que las clases no tardan en comenzar y no hay que abusar de la suerte que ahora tenemos-dijo Tyson tranquilo y recordando las veces en las que adelantaron mucho el proyecto y las cosas explotaron.

Así los 2 chicos guardaron el equipo y salieron del taller para sus clases hablando de cosas simples.

En otro lado de la secundaria en campo de basquetbol varios estudiantes están vestidos con el uniforme de deporte color blanco y negro con una Orca en el frente y el número del jugador por detrás y entre ellos un mexicano cabello negro ojos cafés con un aparato para escuchar adaptado para una persona que práctica deportes de velocidad, en eso un silbatazo se escucho parado el entrenamiento de hoy.

-muy bien equipo todos hicieron un muy buen trabajo, y les agradezco que llegaran temprano, y ahora a las duchas y a clases-dijo el entrenador su piel es claro ojos negro, y está usando el clásico uniforme de educación física de color rojo con algunas rayas en morado, usa una banda de color negro en su cabeza calva.

a lo que todos los integrantes del equipo obedecieron la indicación, en las duchas ya muchos están arreglándose para sus clases, pero el mexicano no se ha cambiado, a lo que su compañero más cercano un afroamericano con el cabello amarrado en muchas coletas, usando una camisa de color amarillo con las mangas naranjas y unos pantalones rojos.

-oye Daniel ¿te pasa algo, no te has cambiado? -pregunto su compañero.

-no es nada Tailer, es solo que me pregunto ¿que están buscando esos 2? - respondió Daniel serio y lanzando una pelota de mano a una esquina de las duchas, donde les dio a 2 chicos vestidos como los pandilleros de los 80, solo que uno tiene el cabello café y el otro los ojos verdes.

-hay mi cabeza-dijo uno de los chicos siendo el que recibió el golpe de la pelota.

-si eso se ve, aunque creo que ya nos descubrieron-dijo el de los ojos verdes al ver a Daniel y a otros 3 miembros del equipo.

-parece que tenemos unos intrusos-dijo Tailer de brazos cruzados y un poco molesto.

-y se puede saber ¿que necesitan o que buscan? - dijo y pregunto Daniel muy serio.

pero los chicos que se pusieron muy nerviosos ya están superados en número y nadie está muy contento, ya que no es la primera vez que se los encuentran, y por suerte para los intrusos el entrenador apareció.

-bien todos no pierdan el tiempo ustedes 2 fuera y todos los demás terminan de arrogarse -dijo el entrenador serio.

a lo que todos no tardaron en obedecer la indicación y los 2 chicos salieron disparados, aunque muchos de los jugadores murmuraban el quien está mandando a estos 2 inútiles a molestar, pero para Daniel y Tailer esas cosas no son de importancia, ya que están en su propia platica.

-solo es una manera de auto preservación, aprender a leer los labios y los movimientos de cuerpo, es lo único que se puede hacer cuando no tiene oído y no sabes cuando estas cosas se le puede acabar la batería-dijo Daniel serio y señalando su aparato para escuchar ya cambiándose de ropa.

\- ya lo veo. Aún así creó que es sorprendente que hayas encontrado una forma de evitar a los bravucones-dijo Tailer sorprendido sin notar que Daniel no lo escuchó ya que apagó su aparato y se lo quito.

Así que le llamo la atención tocándole el hombro de derecho, lo que hace que Daniel voltea la mirada a su compañero y tal vez a su amigo, Tailer con las manos hace unos movimientos en lenguaje de señas

-si quieres decir que estas impresionado, es con otros movimientos, ya que me dijiste que los leones rugen neblina-dijo Daniel serio y colocándose su aparato para escuchar y encendiéndolos, así como unas camisas limpias una blanca y un amarillo oscuro y un poco de desodorante.

-bueno creo que luego revisó el libro de lenguaje de señas-dijo Tailer un poco apenado.

-de acuerdo y sabes que agradezco tu esfuerzo y el de los demás que estamos en reserva-dijo Daniel tranquilo y ya con los pantalones de color gris claro y tenis morados.

-de nada compañero, y amigo-dijo Tailer contento y tomando su mochilá y cerrando el casillero, y al mismo tiempo Daniel cerraba el suyo y los estudiantes tomaran el camino a sus primeras clases

ya con la mayoría de los estudiantes dentro de las instalaciones, en uno de los edificios un pequeño grupo se está juntando en la entrada de un salón llamado periódico escolar, todos los integrantes presentes son de varios países, pero la que mas resalta es una chica de cabello castaño con rayas doradas, ojos cafés, usa una camisa amarrilla clara, una chamara para damas de color rojo claro, una falda rosa neutro, usa medias largas color blanco claro y unos zapatos, con una mochila plateada con algunas constelaciones en verde.

-bien chicos y chicas en cuanto llega Alex comenzaremos a organizar toda la información que hemos recolectado en la tarde de ayer-dijo la chica muy tranquila y casi con voz de mando.

-de acuerdo sub presidenta Hilary-dijeron todo el grupo al mismo tiempo.

-cuantas veces les tengo que decir que solo llamarme Hilary-dijo Hilary seria y colocándose una mano en la cara.

-nos tendrá que disculpar, pero es que eres de las mejores organizadoras he investigadores de todo el periódico-dijo un joven francés cabello rojo y ropa que recuerda mucho al yin yang

-Yanpier tiene razón Hilary, eres la mejor y por ello todos creemos que debemos hablarte con respecto-dijo una australiana de cabellos dorados una banda roja en su cabeza y el traje típico de la región.

-sip Teana tiene razón, y eso me recuerda crees que puedes comprobar mi información- dijo y pregunto una italiana siendo la más joven del grupo, usa el traje de mezclilla completo.

-creo que si lo podre ver antes Margarita-dijo Hilary pensativa.

pero en el momento que Hilary estaba a punto de tomar los papeles de las manos de Margarita, un chico mayor que no pertenece al grupo corrió robando los papeles de Margarita, su camisa es de cuadros y un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

-son muy lentos lero, lero- dijo el chico comenzando a alejarse del grupo.

-¡OYEME LADRON VEN PARA ACA¡-grito Hilary comenzando a correr detrás de el antes que sus compañeros pudieran detenerla ya que saben que su amiga tiene un problema en su cuerpo.

una parte del grupo se quedó a esperar a que su presidente llegara con algún maestro mientras la otra mitad salió tras su amiga que ya tiene algo de ventaja, mientras Hilary la lanza al chico todo tipo de órdenes y algunas palabras que el chico no entendió pero que por el enfado de la chica eras palabras fuertes, pero de repente Hilary se detuvo ya que le está costando respirar lo que provocó que callera de rodillas al suelo.

-rayos, ahora no, necesitó mi inhalador-dijo Hilary sacando un inhalador de mano de que está en su mochila, apretándolo varias veces pudo recuperar algo del aire que le faltaba, aunque vio que el joven se detuvo seguramente mirando como perdía el aire, pero antes de que se alejara mas Hilary cerró los ojos.

y el joven cayó al suelo y lo que se robo llego a las rodillas de Hilary ya que aun no puede levantarse de todo, el joven se levantó confundido, pero se fue del lugar al ver que llegaban mas reporteros y un maestro.

\- ¿Hilary te encuentras bien? - pregunto Teani agachándose con su amiga.

-si estoy bien solo necesito, un poco más de aire- respondió Hilary ya un poco más recuperada.

-señorita Hammond sabes perfectamente que no puede hacer esfuerzos físicos tan de repente, la próxima tal vez no haya una enfermería o no tenga su inhalador-dijo el maestro.

-lo lamento, pero valió la pena, ya que recupere la información de Margarita-dijo Hilary mostrando los papeles.

-hay niña, bueno ayúdenla a levantarse y apúrense con sus trabajos que las clases ya comenzaron en la mayoría de la institución-dijo el maestro serio.

y los estudiantes ayudaron a Hilary a levantarse comenzando a caminar de regreso al periódico escolar.

-sabe madame, no deberías aprovechar así que tus padres están en otro continente-dijo Yanpier serio.

-el tiene razón, y no creo que a tu abuela le agrade darles la noticia que su nieta tuvo un ataque, cuando ellos están trabajando en otro continente- dijo Teani muy seria.

-a si están en otro continente-dijo Hilary riéndose nerviosamente ya que sus padres no están en otro continente precisamente.

lo que ninguno de estos 5 jóvenes se imagina es que su vida está por cambiar en más de un sentido, Mientras los estudiantes y todos en la isla hacen su día a día en los cielos de la zona una nave con forma de escarabajo o mariquita de color platino azulado está siendo atacada por otras 2 naves con forma triangulares de color rojo con los visores en negro, los disparos de las naves triangulares salen de las puntas del frente.

Los cuales fueron impactos directos a la parte superior, causando en el interior fuertes sacudidas, entras en las naves triangulares hay una celebración por así decirlo ya que esas naves están siendo piloteadas por Rito y Goltar.

-oh si esto sí que es divertido, aunque es algo triste que no tuvimos estas naves cuando atacamos al imperio de las máquinas-dijo Rito con su despreocupación.

-mantente concentrado, Rito recuerda que Thrax quieres esos simbionte- dijo Goltar serio y lanzando más disparos a la nave escarabajo.

-sabes no entiendo el plan, ya que tiene miles de simbion ¿entonces para que Thalix a eso 5 entonces? -dijo y preguntó Rito rascándose la cabeza, y continuando con los disparos.

-somos Thrax, hay por todos los infiernos no comprendo por nuestros padres y mi abuelo no te desintegraron-dijo Thrax molestó, y encendiendo un comunicador en las naves con la isla.

-por su abuelo creó que fue por ser familia, por el lado de sus padres tiene en ocasiones algo a que gritarle por cada fracaso que obtuvimos-dijo Goltar serio y continuando el ataque.

-eso sí que lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque también me sorprendió que supieras donde están eso líquido de colores-dijo Rito sorprendido y recordando.

-es fácil mientras ellos no tengan un anfitrión su energía será visible-dijo Thrax serio.

-ya veo, es bueno ver que tiene la inteligencia de la familia-dijo Rito con su despreocupación habitual.

-al parecer eso se saltó tu generación-dijo Goltar serio.

-por ahora eso no importa solo no fallen, o les pesara y muy seriamente-dijo Thrax apagando la comunicación.

-ya escuchaste Rito hay que derribar esa naves- dijo Goltar autoritariamente.

-de acuerdo jajajaja, no recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto-dijo Rito aumentando la potencia en sus armas.

Mientras en la nave escarabajo muchos sistemas están fallando o están destruidos, y en el haciendo del pilotó esta Inti tratando de no caer.

-ADVERTENCIA, LOS SISTEMA DE SOPORTE SECUNDARIA ESTÁN DESTRUIDO-dijo una voz computacional.

-ya me lo esperaba, cañones de neutrones máxima potencia y fuego-dijo Inti y las armas dispararon, pero fallaron.

-rayos, es hora del respaldo, Alpha Vera, ¿me reciben? -dijo Inti activando la comunicación, aunque solo sea audio.

-afirmativo Inti te escuchamos fuerte y claro-respondió Vera siendo una voz femenina mecánica algo fría.

-¿cuál es tu situación Inti?- pregunto Alpha también con una voz mecánica solo que masculina y con un poco mas de emociones.

-está muy mal Alfa, Thrax encontró una forma de abrir una puerta en la barrera antes de que supuse, lo único bueno es que no la pueden mantener abierta por mucho tiempo-dijo Inti para el segundo sentir una gran sacudida por un impacto en la nave.

-los escudos de la nave cayeron en un 52 porciento-dijo Vera ya que de su lado se puede ver el estado de la nave.

-eso imagine, Vera necesito que des del LABORATORIO CENTRAL tomes el mando de los sistemas que aun funcionan, Alpha inicia la trasferencia de todos los datos de la investigación y todo lo relacionado-dijo Inti serio y dando las indicaciones.

-te recibido-dijo Verá seria, y activando el control remoto de la nave.

-entendido y como solía decir Alpha 5 hay ya yaaaa, esperemos tener el tiempo suficiente-dijo Alpha 7, EH iniciando la trasferencia de información.

Mientras Inti intenta no ser derivado por sus atacantes lo que es más fácil decir que hacer, aunque el apoyo remoto de Verá no es suficiente si ayuda a evitar los daños más serios.

-la transferencia de los pilares a la pirámide de cristal va en 23 porciento-dijo Alfa serio.

-la probabilidad de éxito es de 89 porciento-dijo Verá con los datos actuales.

al segundo de que Vera dijo eso la nave recibió un impacto directo dañando seriamente el escudo y la destrucción de los cañones superiores.

-los escudos cayeron en un 25 porciento-dijo Inti serio.

-probabilidad de éxito es de 45 porciento-dijo Vera seria y activando los cañones inferiores, para dar más tiempos para que la transferencia de información se complete.

-esto no es nada bueno, otro golpe así y la nave puede perder sus escudos-dijo Alfa un poco alterado y tratando de apresurar la transferencia.

algunos minutos después y con muchas maniobras de evasión se logro la trasmisión de todos los datos.

-los datos y las muestras secundarias han llegado al **laboratorio central** sanos y salvos-dijo Alfa más tranquilo.

-bien ahora tele transporten a los simbios de poder, AAAAAHHH -dijo Inti pero fue interrumpido por un disparo directo cual fue tan la fuerza que los escudos cayeron.

para empeora las cosas otro disparo con mayor intensidad destruyo una pared de la nave justamente en le laboratorio portátil. que justamente es donde los simbios de poder está en la única mesa, dentro de unos cilindros de cristal, como el resto de la nave laboratorio estaba sellado a presión, cuando la grieta no tardo en abrirse muy rápido y todo en el interior salió lanzada fuera de la nave, lo que también incluía simbios de poder.

-oh así se dispara-dijo Rito celebrando su triunfó sin notar que lo que quieren ya no está en la nave.

-lo reconozco eso fue un buen tiro, pero ahora ve como termino el trabajo-dijo Goltar serio y disparando a los motores de la nave, y asiendo que comience a caer.

mientras la nave caía Inti intenta evitar daños a la ciudad de la zona, con muchas complicaciones ya que todos los sistemas con la excepción de la comunicación están completamente destruidos.

-¡ Alfa, Vera, ¡teletransporten a los simbios de poder ahora!-dijo Inti extremadamente angustiado.

-no lo podemos hacer los simbios de poder ya no están en el laboratorio de la nave-dijo Alfa muy preocupado.

-todo indica que el impacto fue directo al laboratorio de la nave, la presión los lanzo-dijo Vera antes de que Inti pudiera preguntar.

-esto sí que es maravilloso, hag, bueno al menos la nave no dañara la ciudad-dijo Inti serio y logando que la nave se alejara de la ciudad.

pero se estrellará en un bosque cercano, antes del impacto Inti fue teletransportado fuera de la nave por Alfa justo a tiempo, aunque el paisaje se daño no hay riesgo de incendió, aunque la nave quedo bien destruida lo único intacto es la estructura interior, las naves de Goltar y Rito aterrizaron y los aludidos bajaron de ellas, comenzando a caminar a la nave derribada.

-creo que era una nave bonita, en fin a lo que venimos-dijo Rito con su despreocupación.

-ha pasado tiempo desde que estamos de acuerdo con algo, y por ahí podemos entrar-dijo Goltar mirando donde fue el impacto del disparo de Rito.

comenzando a caminar no tardaron en entrar a la nave encontrando el laboratorio completamente destruido, aunque no tardaron en buscar en los escombros del lugar los simbios de poder, pero no han encontrado nada.

-este lugar me recuerda mucho al taller de Finster - dijo Rito tomando lo que de un tablero y tirándolo a un lado.

-y al parece hiciste otro buen trabajo Rito-dijo Goltar molesto.

-pues muchas gracias, ya sabes que hago lo que puedo-dijo Rito llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonrojándose.

-¡era sarcasmo idiotas, tu disparo hizo que perdiéramos lo que buscamos¡-dijo Goltar realmente muy molesto.

\- ¿ahí tu como los sabes? -pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-en esa mesa, hay unas bases que contenía los recipientes de los simbios que buscamos- idiota-dijo Goltar ya lleno de ira y señalando la mesa en donde estaban los simbios.

antes de que la discusión continuara unos sonidos les llamaron la atención a lo que salieron a ver y lo que vieron son varios helicópteros y lo que parecen a lo lejos varios vehículos terrestres.

-creo que tenemos compañía, y creo que será mejor irnos, ¿no lo crees? -dijo y pregunto Rito.

-usualmente no huyo a los humanos, pero en este caso será lo mejor ya que no sabemos que tanto han avanzado están así que mejor vámonos-dijo Goltar analizando la situación.

a lo que los 2 guerreros regresaron a su naves retirándose del lugar justo al segundo llegaron las personas que usan equipo militar los cuales comenzaron a rodear la nave mientras unos cuantos soldados entraron por donde los villanos entraron anteriormente descubriendo una tecnología muy avanzada pero extremadamente dañada, con muchas complicaciones lograron entrar al resto de la nave ya que la puerta estaban bien trabada por todos los daños.

en uno de los helicópteros que aterrizó del cual bajaron 2 individuo uno militar con barias medallas en su uniformes cerca de los 40 años con barba cortas blanca por los años o el estrés militar, y otros usa un traje de gala, con una larga gabardina de color negro así como un sombrero de vaquero con unos lentes negros con los vidrios de color rojo, su cabello es de color blanco.

-vaya rana para el laboratorio, jajajaja, sería muy interesante ver que podemos sacar de este nuevo proyecto de ciencias-dijo el militar animado y serio.

-recuerde general Stedd, aún tenemos qué ver qué tanto de la tecnología podemos usar o reparar-dijo el hombre de negro, serio y sin expresiones.

-sabes que me molesta, cuando hablas de esta manera, Salomón-dijo el Stedd molestos.

-director Salomón, le recuerdo que mi rango es superior al suyo general Stedd-dijo Salomón sin interés.

de repente un sonido llama la atención de los hombres a lo que Salomón levanta su brazo izquierdo para ver un reloj que es un comunicador no tardo en revisarlo ya que recibió un mensaje.

-el mando central tiene información nueva de la batalla, y solicitan mi presencia, bueno general lo dejara todo en sus manos, solo recuerde que no llevar la nave hasta que caiga la noche, y le recuerde a sus soldados que no toquen nada-dijo Salomón serio y regresando al helicóptero.

-¡ no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, conozco el procedimiento de contención¡-dijo el general Stedd o sería mejor dicho que lo grito.

pero a Salomón no le importo sus palabras, ya arriba del helicóptero se fue del lugar, en cuanto el general se que solo con sus tropas 2 soldados se le acercaron para entregar su informe.

-general ya termínanos de revisar la nave, y no hay cuerpos-dijo un soldado.

-¿entonces nadie la tripulaba?-pregunto el general Stedd serio y cruzando los brazos.

-no lo creemos señor, lo que creemos que es el tablero de control hay sangre de color rojo entrando a morado-dijo el otro soldado.

-ya veo, entonces si puede ser algún remanente de esa alianza del mal, ya sea el que huyo a rastras o los que se fueron en las naves raras, basura alienígena-dijo general Stedd con odio en su voz.

mientras al otro lado de la isla hay una montaña con forma de castillo antiguo, o es lo que muestra en el exterior ya que en el interior es toda una fortaleza científica las paredes están cubiertas por un metal azul muy claro, con todo tipo de líneas de energía corriendo por todos lados , en unas de las salas es donde aparece Inti de pie pero no tardo en caer de rodillas, pero no está solo.

ya que hay 2 robots con forma humana, uno es femenino completamente azul cielo con lo que se puede llamar una máscara de cristal que funciona como un rostro pero sin boca o rasgos faciales solo se puede ver sus ojos blanco, y el otro tiene los brazos azul oscuro, las piernas plateadas así como los protectores de brazos y la cabeza solo que parece un platillo en rojo con una luz que va de un lado al otro, el torso y la cintura es de color, y un trueno en amarillo.

los 2 robots no tardaron en ir con su maestro o amigo, ya que no saben la profundidad de sus heridas.

-hay cielos, al parecer otro poco y no lo cuentas- dijo Alpha un poco nervioso.

-sí creo que sí, y lo peor fue que no pude programar la auto destrucción-dijo Inti algo herido.

-de eso tenemos que verlo después, ahora tenemos que llevarte a sanación-dijo Vera, sin emoción.

-de acuerdo, pero Alpha debes iniciar la búsqueda de los simbios de poder, mientras no encuentren huésped serán fáciles de encontrar-dijo Inti serio.

-enseguida Inti-dijo Alpha caminando al centro del comando.

mientras Vera llevo a Inti ala sala de sanación para curarlo antes que sus heridas sean mayores, mientras con Alpha llego al centro de mando del **laboratorio central** , el cual es una sala circular de color dorado con algunas constelaciones de color azul, con varios tableros en los cuatro puntos cardinales en centro del circulo hay una pirámide de plata del cual se muestra toda la isla.

segundos antes de que se iniciara la búsqueda y la llegada de los soldados a los que quedo de la nave, en un parque cercano a la secundaria de Orca celeste es donde cayeron los Simbio de poder liberando de los frascos que los contenía, lo que algunos llamarían sorprendente es que los simbos hicieron sonidos de libertad, a lo que no tardaron en buscar huésped temporal para encontrar a algunos más dignos del poder, como están planeado desde su creación, encontrando una araña, un ratón, una ardilla un pájaro y una mariposa.

ya con el control todos se dirigieron a la segunda Orca celeste ya que ahí sintieron a los que merecen el poder que representan, la ventaja para ellos es que ya es hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la cafetería, y como usan animales pequeños fue muy fácil entrar al lugar dividiéndose para encontrarlos, con la atención de los estudiantes en otros lado nadie nota a un pajarito en las alturas a un ratón, una ardilla bajo las mesas, a una mariposa y a una araña en otro lado.

como se esperaba Ulrich, Yumi, Tyson, Daniel y Hilary están presentes pero en distintas mesas en distintos lugares con algunas diferencias muy notables, Ulrich esta solo sin compañeros ni el que ayudo esta mañana y está siendo visto por una chica de cabello negro que está en la mesa siguiente, Yumi esta con su amiga Akico y con otros estudiantes en otro lado, Tyson esta con Rich y otro compañeros del taller de robótica, solo que con Daniel y Hilary con sus grupos uno de deportes y la otra de periodistas.

al estar en sus mundos no se percataron de los animales de los que salieron los Simbos al ya no ser de utilidad, con una velocidad impresionante los llevan con sus nuevo huésped, el simbio rojo eligió a Ulrich, el simbio negro escogió a Yumi, el simbio azul seleccionó a Tyson, el simbio amarrillo fue por Daniel y el simbio rosa marco a Hilary como su huésped metiéndose en su cuerpo tan rápido que nadie lo noto al igual que los demás igual de rápido y sin que nadie lo notara, pero si notaron el comienzo de la fusión que ocasiona que los chicos se desmayen por los primeros dolores y es cuando sus vidas cambiaran siendo los segundos portadores y al mismo tiempo siendo los primeros en usar lo que puedo ser el primer poder rangers.

fin del capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**POWER RANGERS PODER SIMBIOTICO**

LO QUE PUDO SER cap 2

en el laboratorio central, en su centro de comando, Alpha está corriendo de un lado para otro, tocando los botones de todos los tableros.

-esto no es nada bueno, ¿que arrían Alph en estos momentos?-dijo y Alpha tratando de resolver el problema.

en eso Vera y Inti entraron llamando la atención de Alpha.

-es bueno que ya estas de pie Inti-dijo Alpha un poco más tranquilo volteándose a ver a sus amigos.

-si por suerte mis heridas no fueron grabes-dijo Inti muy tranquilo.

-la lógica indica que los escudos de la cabina recibieron la mayoría del impacto-dijo Vera fria.

-¿y bien Alpha, que paso con la búsqueda?-pregunto Inti muy serio de repente y un poco preocupado.

-me temo Inti que perdimos la señal, su ultima trasmisión fue en un parque de la ciudad-respondió Alpha un poco apenado y mostrando en la pirámide las última posición de los simbios.

-eso temía, la altura y la velocidad de la caída fue suficiente para romper los frascos, y no tardarían en buscar un huéspedes aunque será uno moverse, hasta encontrar otro más adecuados para ellos- dijo Inti serio y analítico ya que piensa lo que arrían los simbios en completa libertad.

-¿entonces qué aremos Inti? -pregunto Alpha un poco preocupado.

-la opción mas lógica es que esperemos a que den una nueva señal-dijo Vera razonando la situación actual.

-si creo que será la mejor opción, en especial con la amenaza de Thrax y la plaga simbio-dijo Inti reflexivo.

-análisis de emociones, Inti siente muchas dudas y preocupación-dijo Vera analítica.

-¿Inti te preocupa que los simbos de poder no cumplan su función principal?-pregunto Alpha ahora preocupado por Inti.

-si y que su rencor los lleve a unirse al resto de la plaga-dijo Inti un poco más preocupado por la tormenta que se acerca y mira fijamente la pirámide que muestra toda la isla.

 **secundaria Orca celeste.**

en la enfermería de la secundaria, en 5 camas están Ulrich, Yumi, Tyson, Daniel y Hilary aun inconscientes por los simbios dentro de ellos, aunque ya están despertaron de la inconciencia.

-hay mi cabeza-dijo Ulrich llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sentándose en la cama.

-creo que ahora si me pasa en la paella-dijo Tyson también colocando su mano en la cabeza y una al estomago, sentándose en la cama.

-siento que me atropello todo el equipo de la secundara tiburón gigante-dijo Daniel muy adolorido, y sentándose en la cama.

-nunca mas muy a aceptar combinar ostra con camarón- dijo Yumi sentándose en la cama, y con una mano en la cabeza.

-ya recordé lo que estar en una tormenta de meteoros otra vez, hay bien me lo dicen mis padres-dijo Hilary sentándose y llevando las manos a la cabeza.

-¿y cómo es estar en una tormenta de meteoros?- pregunto Tyson muy confundido.

lo que causo que Hilary se volteara la cabeza a la derecha así vio al resto del grupo o la mayoría Yumi es ciega.

-nada, nada solo estoy diciendo tonterías-dijo Hilary un poco nerviosa.

-oky, y bueno no se ustedes pero yo no vuelvo a comprar jugo de toronja- dijo Daniel quejándose y llevándose una manos al estomago.

-¿creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso?- dijo Tyson confundido.

A lo que todos están de acuerdo con eso, por unos momentos el silencio está en la enfermería, hasta que Tyson rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

-bueno soy Tyson ¿y quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Tyson cordial.

-yo soy Yumi -dijo Yumi tranquila y sin mover la cabeza.

-me llamo Daniel -dijo Daniel cortes mirando a todos.

-me llamó Ulrich- dijo Ulrich serio pero cordial.

-soy Hilary y los conozco a la mitad de todos ustedes, Daniel uno de los jugadores de baloncesto que tenemos en reserva, Tyson uno de los estudiantes más listos que hay en robótica y también uno de los que más causan explosiones, de ti Ulrich solo ser que algunas de mis compañeras te consideran lindo-dijo Hilary muy tranquila.

-al parecer soy desconocida, lo que me alegre en parte-dijo Yumi tranquila con un poco de burla.

-disculpa la pregunta pero para que eso lentes?- pregunto Tyson a dirigiendo la mirada a Yumi.

-¿ si que eres ciega o algo parecido?- preguntó Daniel levantándose de la cama a secándose a Y agitando la mano izquierda en la cara de Yumi

-sí soy ciega, pero nunca me a gustado que agiten sus manos cerca de mi cara-dijo Yumi sujetando la mano Daniel con algo de fuerza.

-entendido, hay sí que sabes apretar- dijo Daniel sobando la mano y regresando a su lado de la enfermería.

-una ciega que sabe pelear, no es algo común- dijo Ulrich serio pero cortes.

-he tenido que aprender, con todos los descerebrados que hay por ahí- dijo Yumi también sería he igual de cortes.

El silencio lleno la enfermería por un largo rato hasta que la llegada de la doctora para informar de los resultados y para avisar que sus padres o tutores vendría por ellos, dejándolos solos nueva mente aún para la doctora es raro ya que por un momento la sangre de los estudiantes mostró señal de un parásito para luego nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado, y el resto del día está pasando muy tranquilo.

pero no todo es paz ya que en la isla de la plaga las cosas se están poniendo agitadas.

 **en la isla de la plaga**

dentro de la barrera la corrupción procede y muchos de los simbios rodean a un dragón occidental de metal de color verde oscuro, ojos rojos cual rubí, solo que están apagados, y unos bigotes largos.

su altura es impresionante aunque esta sentado, como si fuera un perro, en su interior hay una especie del salón del trono en que Thrax esta sentado en un trono parecido al que su padre tenía solo que de un color verde jade y lo que parece un demonio en la parte superior y frente a el están Goltar, Rito de rodillas.

-no lo puedo entender, como alguien que logro destruir a los thunder zords y tigre zords modalidad de batalla, no pudo traerme a los Simbio de Zordon-dijo Thrax serio y muy molesto.

-hay bueno mi sobrino no tiene que molestarte- dijo Rito un poco nervioso por la ira creciente de su sobrino.

-si me permite decirlo mi señor, en esa batalla la victoria de Rito ese día, fue por pura suerte y tener a otros 5 monstruos para apoyarlo-dijo Goltar serio.

-oye no fue por eso que logre esa victoria, si no por ser más malo y Max fuete, ¿tu me crees verdad Thraliz?-dijo y pregunto Rito entre ofendido y suplicante.

\- que somos Thrax, montón de huesos sin cerebro-dijeron Thrax molesto y lanzando algunos rayos de su cetro.

-por fortuna nosotras si cumplimos nuestra misión-dijo Baba yaga entrando al salón junto con trakina.

-al menos alguien si puede cumplir con su deber sin problemas-dijeron Thrax un poco mas tranquilo.

-sabes la próxima que nos des una misión que sea un poco menos complicadas-dijo trakina quejándose por lo complicado del trabajo que les toco.

-lo malo es que no me importa lo que quieres solo me importa que cumplan nuestras ordenes-dijeron Thrax serio.

-su forma de imponerse me recuerda mucho a su padre-dijo Goltar recordando otros tiempos.

-para mi es cosa de todos los días, buen aquí están los artículos que nos pediste-dijeron Baba yaga seria y de su báculo salieron 3 objetos las plumas de Carnasoar, la espada rota de Onikage y la landa destruida de Olympus, todo ante el trono lo que dibuja una sonrisa en cara de Thrax.

-bien muy bien, Baba yaga por ahora guarda las plumas de Carnasoar y la lanza de Olympus-dijeron Thrax levantándose de su trono.

-como deseen -respondieron Baba yaga sin interés y guardando los objetos mencionados.

-¿pues no entiendo si no los ibas a revivir para que los pediste?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-por que en algún momento me pueden ser de utilidad, y ahora necesitamos a un guerrero de sombras-dijeron Thrax serio y tierno el mismo liquido rojo a la espada de Onikage.

como paso antes un simbio se acerca a la espada comandando a fundirse con ella creando un cuerdo humano de la misma altura en su vida anterior solo que ahora Onikage, tiene 2 ojos, la estrella en su frente es de color rojo, la cabeza es mas parecida a la humana, el resto de su cuerpo es parecido al que tenia antes, solo que de un negro más oscuro y con 2 sables en su espalda.

-donde estoy, que fue lo que me paso preguntó Onikage muy confundido, y mirando su cuerpo y todo el lugar.

-bienvenido Onikage uno de los Duques Ors mas fuertes superado por el lobo Zena-ku- dijeron Thrax muy complacido de su nuevo guerrero.

-y ¿tu quien eres?-dijo Onikage desenvainando su espada.

-nosotros somos Thrax y ahora tus nuevos amos-dijeron Thrax muy tranquilos y con una sonrisa y en si cara y en sus hombreras.

-yo solo sirvo al Amo Ors-dijo Onikage serio y preparando su ataque.

-entonces solo sirves a nuestro hermano menor-dieron Thrax sin perder su tranquilidad.

-de que estás hablando ¿y por que hablas como si fueras 2 personas?-dijo y pregunto Onikage

pero antes de que Thrax respondiera Aniquila salió del hombro derecho de su huesped derribando a Onikage, de un golpe.

-a lo que nos referimos esta los Ors desciende de mi-dijo Aniquila con una gran sonrisa en su cara de demonio así como en Thrax se puede ver la misma sonrisa.

-¿que cosa eres tu?-pregunto Onikage algo asombrado por la criaturita frente a el.

-es mucho mas simple de lo que crees, después de Ivan Ooze fuera derrotado y los simbios encerrados, hubo una parte que escapo y se escondió bajo la tierra esperando el momento, y no solo se alimentaron de la poca contaminación que avía, si no también de una garra oscura más antigua que nosotros hasta mas que el propio Ivan, sus energías infernales fue el detonante de su evolución, y les permitió vivir sin un huesped-dijo Aniquilar muy tranquilo, sus palabras provocaron en el simbio de Onikage que le mostrara la verdad de la historia.

-entonces tú tienes mi lealtad, espero muestras ordenes primer amo Ors-dijo Onikage asiendo una reverencia como los ninjas de la antigüedad, mientras Aniquilar regreso al interior del cuerpo Thrax.

-muy bien nos alegra ver que aceptas la verdad-dijeron Thrax complacido.

-hay mi sobrino es muy habil-dijo Rito muy sorprendido.

-es natural, tiene la mente de su padre-dijo Goltar alabando a su nuevo amo.

-yo no le daría tanto crédito, eso cosa en su interior, le está dando conocimientos pasados-dijo trakina de brazos cruzados he intentando que no se ve su molestia por inclinarse ante otro.

-bueno ya tiene a tu nuevo general, y ¿ahora que aremos con la barrera levantada y con el Serpentera dañado no podemos iniciar tu plan?-dijo y preguntón Baba yaga.

-lo bueno es que el aliento del Serpentera puede abrir la barrera aunque la grita no es suficiente para que puede salir, pero si nosotros y nuestros ejercito-dijeron Thrax con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿hay pero no la barrera evita que salga todos los simbios?- pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-veras Rito, los simbios se multiplican rápido solo basta unos cuantos para iniciar al consumo planetario- dijeron Thrax estando más calmado.

-eso es lo que llama invasión al instante-dijo trakina un poco sorprendida ya que ni los escorpiones de su padre se multiplicaban así de rápido.

-si que es impresionante amo-dijo Onikage entendiendo mas del como los soldados Ors podían aparecer tan rápido.

-por ahora les daremos a los habitantes de esa isla una última noche de descanso, mientras preparamos a los exploradores y creamos a los verdaderos soldados de mi ejercito-dijeron Thrax mientras de su trono se muestra una imagen de la isla de puerto rico.

al mismo tiempo Baba yaga, sacaba de una bolsa oculta, ya que no tarde en entender las palabras de su maestros, al abrir la bolsa saco lo que parecen plumas moradas oscuras y varias piezas de barro y roca, que no tardo en tirar Asia donde un gran cumulo de Simbios esta, los que no tardaron en comenzar a cambiar.

todos tomaron forma humanoide solo que con características diferentes, unos son azules oscuros con lo que parecen garras en sus manos, con picos en sus hombros, ojos rojos con una mandíbula de reptil y por las asilas una raya negra, otros tomaron el color verde oscuro, en vez de garra tiene una maza con 3 dedos en su mano derecha, una espada en su mano izquierda con 3 dedos, en sus pies hay una garras de dinosaurio carnívoro así como una cola que termina en una cuchilla, su cara es como el otro con los mis ojo rojos, otros parecen una fusión entre caballeros y dragones con las alas los cuernos u la cola, solo que de color gris claro, su ojos también son rojos pero lo que más resalta es que en sus pechos hay una Z por un lado con otros la letra es a una X y con otros una T todas en mayúsculas, y por ultimo parecía aves como si fueren pericos, solo que con mas prehistorias casi como si fuera pteranodones, sin perder las plumas de morado oscuro, y con las alas a la espalda dejando un brazo escamoso con 3 dedos con garras.

al verlos la mayoría de servidores de Thrax se sorprendieron ya que se multiplicándose y por lo que se ve se están multiplicando sin parar tanto que algunos salieron del salón del trono.

\- trakina, Goltar, Rito, y Onikage, permítanos presentarles a las versiones mejoradas de los patrulleros, los súper patrullero, los patrulleros Z con otras letras, y las evoluciones de los Tengu warrios-dijeron Thrax comenzando a reír.

la tormenta esta por empezar y la gente no está lista para ellas, pero aun hay una esperanza en la isla que se convertirá en el centro de la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad..

 **ciudad Estrella Marina**

La tarde cayó y los 5 jóvenes ya están en sus casas con diferentes raciones por parte de sus familiares, con Hilary su abuela se angustió por lo que le sucedió, pensando que fue una nueva fase del asma de su nieta, así que antes de ir a casa la llevo al doctor, al comprobar que no es nada las 2 mujeres regresaron a su hogar, Hilary residió un paquete guardado por su abuela y enviado por sus padres, lo que adentro tenía es una roca de un nuevo mundo encontrado, lo que ocasiona quela joven se emocioné y la coloque con otras que tiene en su colección esta en su cuarto, la cual está decorada como su fuera el espacio con todo y agujero negros con algunos planetas colgados en el techo, y un mesa de estudiosos en la hay una foto en la que se muestra a Hilary de 7 años junto a sus padres un hombre con el mismo coló de caballo de Hilary , con un uniforme de color gris y una camisa roja, una mujer rubia ligeramente más oscuro, con el mismo uniforme que el hombre solo que la camisa es de color amarillos, y con todos ellos otra mujer también rubia solo que su cabello es más claro, pero usa un traje completamente negro sin mangas, en su cara una sonrisa como los demás pero una mirada firme pero tierna.

una gran sonrisa se dibuja en Hilary, para tomar asiento y continuar con su investigación.

en la casa de Tyson la situación es parecida solo que vive con su madre una japonesa norte americana, cabello negro, ojos cafés y usas unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de mangas largas de color rosa claro, su padre esta en un viaje de trabajo, pero no evita que este en contacto con ellos ya que por correo les mando una flores a su esposa y algunas piezas mecánicas a su hijo, en cuanto Tyson poso sus manos en esas piezas no tardo en construir lo que su imaginación le muestra, lo bueno es que su casa es de un piso así que puede ir a su cuarto a trabajar, la cual tiene todo tipo de planos y diseños de todo aparato construido y algunos que Tyson espera construir.

en el hogar de Daniel las cosas son un poco mas ruidosas, después de que su padre lo llevara con doctor para que le hiciera unos estudios para después regresaron a los 2 regresaron a casa, a lo que Daniel no tardo en ser bombardeado por preguntas de sus hermanos mayores y su hermana menos, a lo que apago su aparato para escuchar, dando a entender que uno a la vez, tras responder que esta bien saludo a su madre y abuela que están cuidado a su hermanito mas pequeño con 2 años, tras saludar y comer se retiro a su cuarto que esta en el segundo piso, al entrar se puede ver pegados en las paredes varios postes de grandes de deportistas y en el centro de todos uno del santo el enmascarado de plata.

en la casa de Yumi las cosas están un poco más tranquila a diferencia de la de Daniel, aunque la preocupación por sus padres esta un poco mas controlada así como con su hermano menor y sus 2 primos, las preguntas fueron las clásicas solo adatas a la ceguera de la chica, tras darle un té su madre la llevo a su cuartos la que esta acomodadas para que Yumi encuentre lo que necesita y nada la ponga en peligro.

aunque con Ulrich las cosas son un poco mas diferentes a los de sus compañeros, aunque fue su madre por el y lo llevo al doctor y no ver nada el camino a casa esta muy silencioso aunque van un auto.

-bueno al menos no fue nada serio-dijo Adelia tranquila.

-no creo que eso le importe a el-dijo Ulrich serio y un poco molesto, y mirando a la nada.

\- Ulrich se que tu padre es difícil de tratar, pero se preocupa por ti y tu hermana-dijo Adelia intentando calmar el descontento de su hijo.

-pues tiene una manera muy dora de demostrarlo-dijo Ulrich igual de serio.

-bueno tu abuelo también tenia esa forma complicada de demostrar aprecio-dijo Adelia con el mismo todo amoroso.

-pues mi tio Orion no aprendió esa forma, y hablando de el ¿como esta el y mi hermana?-dijo y pregunto Ulrich un poco menos serio.

-bueno el me hablo poco antes que tu escuela, y me dijo que pronto tocarían puertos el y lluvel- respondió Adelia un poco más alegre.

-eso me alegra, será bueno ver a tío y hermana después de tanto tiempo-dijo Ulrich menos serio y sonriendo.

en cuanto el auto se detuvo fue la señal de que ya llegaron a su hogar siendo una casa de 3 pisos un poco lujosa para la zona esta pintada con los colores de Alemania, los 2 entraron se puede que tiene unos cuantos lujos aunque no muchos, tras comer Ulrich subió a su cuarto la cuan no tiene muchas cosas lo esencial y un porte de artes arte marciales y algunas viejas prótesis de brazo, de cuando era mas pequeño.

En cuanto la noche cayo sin más pena o gloria los 5 jóvenes se fueron a dormir ya bien dormidos los simbos comenzaron a mejorar a sus portadores, aunque el proceso fue doloroso para ellos 5, pero los simbio al tener el control del cuerpo evitaron los gritos pero al final los cambios fueron completado, lo que no tenían ahora lo tiene.

en la casa de Ulrich el día comenzaba como siempre se escuchaba el despertador y el joven lo apaga, solo que hay algo raro, y es que uso mano izquierda.

-que rayos-dijo Ulrich sorprendido, su brazo aun es una prótesis pero ahora se mueve a las órdenes de su mente.

-¿que paso aun es de metal y plástico, pero por que semiente como si fuera de carne y hueso ? -pregunto Ulrich sin esperar respuesta.

-fácil mente puede darte un brazo de carne pero te negaste a ellos-dijo una voz.

-¿quien esta hay, quien hablo?-pregunto Ulrich ahora mirando para todas partes.

-tu especie si que es un desastre, no siente que estoy aquí-dijo la voz mas seria.

-¡QUE QUIEN!-grito Ulrich aun mirando para todos lados.

-¡¿ Ulrich estas bien?!-pregunto Adelia asuntada por el grito de su hijo.

-si estoy bien solo fue un sueño-dijo Ulrich más tranquilo, aunque en su mente se pregunta que está pasando él no quería decir eso pero tampoco preocupar a su madre.

a lo que Adelia se fue más tranquila para preparar el desayuno, dejando a su hijo con la duda en su mente y a un compañero en su interior, pero él no es el único en recibir una sorpresa de madrugada.

en la casa de Daniel, el joven dormía placida mente hasta que un sonido de batería, lo despierta de golpe y de su brazo derechos salieron 3 estacas que lanzo Asia la ventana que Daniel deja abierta, así que por su lado no hay nada roto pero por el vecino es otra historia.

-hay mi cabeza, esperen un segundo, ¿cómo rayos escuche eso?-dijo y pregunto Daniel al ver en una mesita su aparato para escuchar.

-como odio esos sonidos-dijo una voz de repente y asuntado a Daniel.

-¿quien dijo eso?-pregunto Daniel mirando para todos lados.

-¿para eso te di oído mejor me abría buscado a un mejor huésped?-pregunto la voz.

-¿que, quien donde?-pregunto Daniel ahora mucho más confundido.

lo bueno para Daniel es que su madre llega lo que lo calmo de su confusión y su temor, con algunos movimientos de manos le invocó que la comida ya esta lista, a lo que Daniel respondió con otros movimientos que bajaría en breve, a lo que por ahora no se preocuparía por lo que le esta pasando.

en el hogar de Tyson, las cosas están normales el sol se muestra por la ventana el despertador suena se estira y siente sus piernas.

-que, como estoy sintiendo el movimiento de mi cintura-dijo Tyson comenzando a mover sus piernas sus primeros movimientos, lo que causa alegría y miedo en su cabeza.

-fascinante eres mitad Takion, creí que esa raza está al borde de la extinción-dijo una voz de repente.

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto Tyson mirando para todos lados y del susto se para de la cama.

solo para caerse ya que aun no tiene equilibrio, lo bueno es que fue sentado lo malo es que ya sabe lo que es sentir dolor en el trasero.

-veo que aun tengo trabajo por hacer, pero no tardare mucho-dijo la voz

-que rayos estoy escuchando-dijo Tyson tratando de sentarse en su silla de ruedas.

-¿¡ Tyson estas bien!?-pregunto Cassie su madre entrando ya que escucho el golpe.

-si estoy bien mama, solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo Tyson tranquilo y ya en su silla.

-de acuerdo, el desayuno esta listo solo intenta no asustarme ¿esta bien-?dijo y pregunto Cassie un poco más tranquila.

-lo voy a intentar mama-dijo Tyson con una sonrisa mientras en su cabeza escucha la voz que le dice que patético.

ya con Tyson arreglado y desayunando parece que la voz desapareció, a lo que su amigo Rich llego por el, a lo que los 2 amigos fueron a clases.

ahora vamos con Yumi, como los demás las cosas ven normal, hasta que abre los ojos y por primera vez en su vida puede ver la luz del sol y todo lo que la rodea.

-por Dios, que paso, mis ojos puede ver-dijo Yumi completamente sorprendida y entrando en shock por la emoción, pero salió de su emoción al escuchar la voz de su madre.

\- Yumi, ¿estás despierta?-pregunto Izanami su madre entrando al cuarto.

-si mama estoy bien-respondió Yumi ya con los lentes cubriendo sus ojos, lo irónico es que eso no pata su nueva vista.

-me alegro, saberlo, bueno te voy a dejar tu ropa donde siempre, de acuerdo-dijo Izanami tranquila.

-si mama-respondió Yumi mirando a su madre por primera vez en su vida, y es como se la imagino y la tocar de pequeña, en cuanto Izanami, Yumi se que los lentes pero sonríe de felicidad.

-por todos los poderes, eso fue lo más cursis que he visto desde hace milenios-dijo una voz.

-¿quien dijo eso?-pregunto Yumi mirando para todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie.

-¿por que los humanos son tan impresionables?, bueno ya vámonos-dijo la voz serio y callándose dejando mas extrañada a Yumi.

que siguió en su día aun impresionándose por todo lo que nunca vio hasta ahora.

mientras tanto con Hilary si día empezó normal sin sobresaltos sin voces o algún cambio visible en su cuerpos, y tras salir de su casa tomo su camino a la secundario completamente tranquila.

-no te voltees, no te detengas-dijo una voz de repente.

-¿que?-pregunto Hilary deteniéndose un segundo para seguir caminando.

-no te voltees, no dejes que sepan que ya sabemos de ellos-dijo nuevamente la voz solo que esta vez mas seria.

-¿que quien esta hablando?-pregunto Hilary deteniéndose y tratando de voltear la cabeza sin poder hacerlo.

-¡por los observadores!, voy a tomar el control del cuerpo-dijo la voz ya algo molesta.

y sin poder entender que pasa Hilary comenzó a corred como nunca antes al mismo tiempo 2 jóvenes corrieron tras ella, mientras corrían Hilary se sorprendía como puede esquivar todo los obstáculos en su camino ya sean personas o objetos, solo que se detuvo al llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-esto no es bueno, y ahora que hago-se pregunto Hilary al escuchar las voces de los jóvenes tras ella.

-tu nada, yo tengo que solucionar este problema-dijo la voz seria.

sin sabes como Hilary logra tomar vuelo logrando pegarse a la pared y con la misma fuerza logra saltar Asia otra, así sucesivamente hasta llegar a uno de los techos, donde se escondió de los jóvenes.

-rayos ¿ a dónde se fue esa chica?-pregunto el mismo joven de ayer mirando para todos lados.

-no lo se, aquí no hay escondites, y me engañaste esa chica si puede respirar -dijo su compañero.

-eso no me lo puedo explicar si ve ayer que necesitaba una de esa cosas para respirar- respondió el primer joven confundido.

-ya vámonos, aquí no esta-dijo el segundo saliendo del callejón con su compañero.

asomándose por el techo Hilary mira a los jóvenes irse y es cuando las dudas entren en su cabeza.

-como logra hacer este salto y escalada, según les dieron a mas padres mi asma espacial no tiene cura ni forma de saber en que mundo lo tuve-dijo Hilary muy confundida un poco sorprendida y un poco alegre por lograr lo que tantas veces soñó.

-para nosotros no hay imposibles-dijo la voz asiéndose mas aguda como su fue una mujer.

-que, ¿quién es donde estas?-dijo y pregunto Hilary mirando para todos lados.

-para ser una hibrida no eres muy lista, pero tiene mucho potencia, si tu me servirás bien, pero ahora hay que ir a clases después hablaremos-dijo la voz calmada y tomando el control del cuerpo otra vez.

ya en el suelo Hilary retomo su camino a la secundaria sin hacer más preguntas de lo que paso esta mañana, con algunas diferencias los 5 jóvenes llegaron a la secundaria **ORCA CELESTE,** sin saber que su aventura esta por comenzar.

 **ISLA DE LA PLAGA.**

la mañana llego y Thrax y sus tropas están reunidas en salón del trono, en una gran pantalla ven los rayos del sol.

-el momentos ha llegado, vayan nuestros hijos, usan el agua del mar para esconderse y cumplan nuestras ordenes, exploren la isla más cercana y consúmanla para que sus hermanos y hermanas los alcances- dijeron Thrax con tono sombrío y tranquilo.

los ojos del Serpentera se encendieron para rugir y luego de sus fauces lanzar un poderos rayo que abrió una grieta en la barrera, de la cual 20 simbios la cruzaron antes de que se cierre, y cumpliendo con sus ordenes manaron a todo vellosidad así la isla más cercana.

-bien ahora a esperar las buenas noticias y ver las defensas que tiene este mundo actualmente-dijeron Thrax con una sonrisa ya que espera que el carcelero aparece para destruirlo y así destruir esta barrera.

 **ORCA CELESTE.**

mientras para los 5 jóvenes el día de escuela es un poco raro ya que por momentos las voces se escuchar cuando los profesores hablan, y dan ideas un poco inadecuadas o simplemente su burlan de los humanos que los jóvenes ven, pero lo que fue mas alarmante fue la agresividad que hacen a la primera señal de golpes como fue el caso de Daniel y Yumi.

con Yumi paso en su ruta normal de camino a la escuela, ya que el trió de jovencitas de ayer intento hacer mas daño que solo robar una mochila, y como testigo de lo que paso Akico ya que vio todo.

-Yumi cuida-grito Akico al ver lo que va a pasar, pero su sorpresa no tuvo precio

ya que Yumi esquivo el ataque y contra ataco con su bastón y 2 patadas en las costillas de a una de las chicas, distraían la lidere y otro chica intentaron derribarla para ser ellas las que cayeron por un golpe a la cabeza y otro en el abdomen, cuando se levantaron Yumi uso su bastón para estrellarlas a la pared, y usa el bastón para inmovilizarlas quitando algo de aire.

-nunca mas se atrevan a regresar o nosotras las éramos pesados-dijo Yumi y la voz de su cabeza.

con la advertencia dada las soltaron y retomaron su camino encontrándose con Akico que está muy sorprendida y un poco asuntada ya que 2 de esas chicas están sangrando.

-vaya Yumi estoy sorprendida, pero creo que te pasaste un poco-dijo Akico seria y aun sorprendida.

-si creo que si pero no se que nos paso, dijo me paso, creo que hoy no soy la misma-dijo Yumi confundida a aterrada por lo que izo.

lo que ocurrió con Daniel no fue tan serio ya que un compañero de equipo la aventó la pelota sin avisar lo que pudo lastimar a Daniel si no fuera que el se movió más rápido que la atrapo y devolvió la pelota dándole de lleno al otro jugador.

Daniel se quedo pensativo en la banca esperando que esta clase termine, aunque la voz en su cabeza solo se burlo del intento humano para dañarlo.

 **Estrella Marina.**

en el puerto de la ciudad los pescados y algunos comerciantes bajan sus cargas o van a pescar todo lo normal pero nadie ve a los simbios llegar y comenzar a buscar huesped para iniciar su misión por ahora ignoran a los humanos pero encuentran unos peses cierra y unos pulso y algunas langostas de los cuales son usados por los simbos huesped indicando una transformación, la apariencia son de monstruos marinos de 2 metros de altos.

-!monstruos!- grito una de los pescadores que corrió del lugar.

con ese grito el ataque comenzó, los monstruos lanzan todo tipo de rayos unos por sus ojos otros de sus pinzas y de sus bocas, el ataque es a lo loco destruyendo todo lo que ven, y de algunos de los monstruos cierra salen otros simbios que se mesclan con algunos montacargas dando una apariencia humana pero siendo monstruos, sus manos nos los brazos de cargas, aumentando la destrucción en la zona.

- **LABORATORIO CENTRAL**

la alarma sonó llamando la atención de los 3 ocupantes.

-hay no Inti ya comenzó el muelle principal de la ciudad esta siendo atacada-dijo Alpha alterado apretando unos botones en uno de los tableros de control, mandando las imagines a la pirámide del centro de comando.

-ya me temía que esto pasaría-dijo Inti serio y mirando las imágenes seriamente.

-calculando el daño actual es una infestación de nivel 3 y subiendo al 4, recomiendo inicial el proyecto Olímpico-dijo Vera fríamente.

-tal vez pero ahora no ya que no hay tiempo de buscar a 5 jóvenes con la actitud, Alpha prepara el equipo de contención 15 para infestación de nivel 5-dijo Inti serio.

-entendido, pero Inti ¿piensas enfrentarlos?-dijo y pregunto Alpha un poco preocupado.

-la lógica indica que no es buena idea, aun con tu experiencia no hay garantía de éxito-dijo Vera fríamente.

-lo se pero no hay tiempo de buscar, así que voy a contenerlo y después iniciaron el proyectos ranger olímpicos-dijo Inti serio.

con esas palabras Alpha inicio los preparativos para el equipo de contención lo mas rápido posibles, pero no serian los únicos.

 **ORCA CELESTE**

los jóvenes están en sus clases tratando de poner atención ya que las voces comenzaron a volverse mas molestas, desconcentrado de lo que dicen los maestros, pero las 5 voces se callaron, para alivio de los 5 jóvenes pero a la preocupación al escuchar gritos y suplicar en sus cabezas.

 **clase B-5.**

-por fin hora de la batalla-dijo la voz en la cabeza de Ulrich.

-profesor puedo ir al baño-dijo Ulrich muy confundido ya que el no pensó eso ni quería levantar el brazo.

-por supuesto- respondió el maestros.

sin saber el porque Ulrich sintió como su cuerpo no está respondiendo a sus indicaciones ya se levanto y salió del salón, cuando el no quería, no fue el único en los salones B-6 B-2 B-3 Y D-5 Tyson, Daniel, Hilary y Yumi también salieron con la misma escusa, y como Ulrich sus cuerpos y su voz no responde a sus órdenes, tras 5 segundos los 5 se encontraron en un pasillo abandonado con una ventana lo suficientemente grande para salir de la secundaria.

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-preguntaron Ulrich, Tyson, Daniel, Hilary y Yumi al mismo tiempo hasta Yumi que se quito los lentes.

-no tengo idea de repente mi cuerpo no me respondió, y hasta habla algo que no quería-dijo Daniel muy confundido.

-eso mismo me paso a mi-dijo Tyson también confundido.

-y a mi- dijo Hilary confundida y aterrándose un poco.

-y a mi, ¿y no despertaron con alguna mejora?-dijo y pregunto Yumi confundida y recordando que ayer no podía ver nada.

-yo si, mi prótesis ahora la puede mover como si siempre tuve 2 brazos-dijo Ulrich mostrando cómo puede ahora mover su prótesis asiendo que sierre y abra el puño y gire la muñeca.

los otros asintieron con la cabeza con algo de miedo, ya que son demasiadas coincidencias, pero el miedo aumento con lo siguiente que pasa.

-POR TODOS LOS CIELOS QUE LES ESTA SALIENDO DE LA ESPALDA-dijo Daniel asustado al ver que de la espalda de Ulrich un liquido rojo le esta brotando.

-NO ES EL UNICO-dijo Tyson aterrado al que a todos le esta saliendo un liquido de distintos colores.

con las primeras salidas del liquido comenzó a cubrirlos por completo, en un traje reptiliano con colas cortas, su altura aumento un poco así como su masa muscular aunque sea un poco y sus ojos son de color gris asi como sus bocas, sus dientes son de un blanco pálido, pero lo más llamativo es un cristal de color naranja neutro.

draoptimusstar2/art/Sin-Balanse-770006452

-por fin es hora de pelear-dijo el ser rojo emocionado.

-tanto tiempo de en cierro veamos cuánto daño podemos hacer-dijo el ser negro sacando unas garras de sus manos.

-estoy ansioso por pelear, pero no entiendo por que mi huesped sigue usando esta silla-dijo el ser azul entre ansioso y confundido.

-tu siempre eliges pensadores débiles, jajajajajaja- dijo el ser amarillo burlándose de su compañero.

-mucha charla, vamos a la batalla-dijo la ser rosa.

a lo que los demás asintieron y abrieron la ventana fácil mente a pesar del seguro que tiene, con una velocidad aterradora los 5 seres abandonan la secundaria y van a la zona infectada con muchas ganas para la batalla.

 **puerto de la ciudad.**

la situación no es muy favorables aunque la policía llego a la zona no es posible controlar la situación de 20 Simbio ya se multiplicaron a 20 mas, tomando algunas rocas, aves y algunas pistolas de los oficiales en la zona, todos transformados en monstruos, algunos agarran a un policía y la arrojan lejos, lo bueno es que no los matan por ahora pero las heridas que les provocan si son de gravedad, en uso un Simbio se metió dentro de una rata el cual ataco a un policía derivando y antes de que este monstruos lo mate una mano roja lo sujeta con mucha fuerza, y lo levanta a para mirarlo.

-ojos, pulmones, igado, tantos caramelos tan poco tiempo-dijo el ser rojo comiéndose a la rata, aun con su tamaño el ser rojo no dejo nada ni los huesos.

uno de los mostros de roca vieron lo que paso pero antes de que pudiera una cuchilla lo atrase en el pecho, comenzando a que el simbo que le daba vida, de ese monstruo solo quedo polvo.

-estañaba esa sensación de quemar plagas-dijo el ser negro.

otro monstruos ave vio lo que acaba de pasar he intenta vengar a su compañero fue interceptado por el ser amarillo que lo separo de su huesped liberan a la gaviota y dejando al simbio muy débil, lo que aprovecho el ser amartillo para comérselo sin que el simbio pudiera dar batalla.

-esto si es un mangar-dijo el ser amarillo complacido.

otros 2 monstruos armas de fuego vieron eso y estaban a punto de disparar cuando 2 flechas se les clavan en los brazos, y este flechas comienzos a cubrirlos de una capa rosa que los desintegra o eso parecer ya que al terminar solo quedaron las armas de fuego el liquido rosa regresa a al ser rosa metiéndose por las primeras a su cuerpo.

-asimilación completa-dijo el ser rosa

unos de los monstruos serranos comenzó a gritar para pedir ayudar pero cuando va a soltar otro grito el ser azul le corta la cabeza y con un toque de su mano comienza a desentongar al simbios y el huesped dejando solo polvo sin vida.

-hermanos y hermana tenemos compañía-dijo el ser azul al ver a todos los demás simbios reuniéndose.

ya que todos los simbios monstruos a parecieron juntándose para una batalla, y vengar a sus hermanos caídos, pero si mismo los 5 seres también se reunieron para la batalla.

-bien vamos a comenzar la masacre-dijo el ser rojo a sus hermanos y hermanas que rugieron en afirmación.

los 2 bandos corrieron para enfrentares por primera vez tras incontables años, aunque los simbios tiene ventaja numérica no es suficiente para ganar esta batalla, el ser rojo saca de sus brazos las mismas dragas que el negro pero como el rosa un solo corte y un fragmente de su cuerpo se queda en los daños y comienza la asimilación de 15 enemigos, el negro ahora ataca con sus garras los daños que los simbios revisión los comienzan a quemar antes de puedan contra atacar, el amarillo esquiva todos los disparan para atrapar a unos y separarlos de sus huesped para comerlo o para quemarlos dejando mas polvo atrás, con el ser azul transforma sus manos en hachas cortando y despedazando a los monstruos maquinas y con su boca arranca las cabezas de los monstruos aves que lo atacan, y con el ser rosa saca de sus ante brazos una hoz y de su cola alargándola mas para causar mucho mas daños a los monstruos pulpos cortando los tentáculos y comenzando a derretirse sin poder hacer nada.

en una de las esquinar un portal de luz se abre Inti salió con lo que parece una espada conectadas a un recipiente de cristal y en la espalda otro aun mas grande pero este parece tener un campo de energía, pero al ver la batalla solo se impresiona al ver a los 5 simbios del poder haciendo para lo que fueron hechos. aunque a la vez le preocupa al ver como se comen a las otros simbios.

\- Alpha, Vera, la situación esta cambiando-dijo Inti atravez del comunicador, llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

-lo estamos viendo-dijo Alpha entre animado y preocupado.

-la infestación se esta acabando, baja de nivel segundos los datos actuales pronto llegara a 7 negativo-dijo Vera seria pero un poco sorprendida.

-son los simbios del poder, como esperaba encontraron a huesped adecuados, pero no tiene la armonía-dijo Inti serio y mirando a los simbios como masacran a los otros.

los ultimos simbios intentan multiplicarse pero con los ataques constantes de los Simbios de poder no tiene el espacio ni el tiempo para crear mas apoyo.

\- Alpha prepara el teletransporte para todos-dijo Inti serio y guardando su espada y sacando lo que parece una pistola.

-entendido Inti-dijo Alpha preparando el trasporte.

-probabilidad de ataque 100 por ciento, Inti la lógica dice que no estarán muy felices de verte-dijo Vera fríamente pero preocupada.

-lo se y por ahora será lo mejor-dijo Inti preparándose para lo que llegara y mas al ver que ya solo quedan 3 simbios.

el simbio rojo ataca al ultimo pes cierra con varias patadas para luego golpearlos con sus puños y la arranca un brazo al monstruo y lo golpea, con el ultimo pulpo se enfrenta a los negros y rosa pero por mas que intenta detenerlas le es imposible ya que los golpes y patadas son están efectivas como si fueran uno, las 2 seres casan sus cuchillas iniciando una quemada lenta y muy dolorosa, al ultimo monstruos langosta ya casi esta muertos ya que perdió un brazo su pinza izquierda esta destruido y su cola esta siendo arrancada por los seres amarillo y azul, con ultimo jalón en equipo el monstruos perdió su cola, en cuanto los simbios de poder se aburrieron terminaron con el sufrimiento de sus presas.

destruyéndolos por completo dejando solo polvo pero antes de celebra fueron teletransportados a un gran cuarto con las luces muy tenues pero eso no les importa ya que comenzaron a celebrar su victoria o simplemente no se han percatados con sus mentes aceleradas.

-si eso si que fue divertido- dijo Red muy complacido.

-si aun tenemos el toque-dijo black muy feliz.

-si eso fue mucho mejor que la ultima vez-dijo yellow recordando sus primeras batallas.

-estoy huesped son geniales la velocidad y la fuerza, si elegimos bien-dijo pink asiendo una comparación con sus anteriores.

-no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero otra batalla-dijo blue ansioso y sacando espinas de su cuerpo.

-vero que todo este tiempo encerrados no les quito lo salvajes, creo que Zordon volvería a sentir lastima de todos ustedes-dijo Inti al muy serio y desde el otro lado del cuarto.

al escuchar la vez de Inti los 5 simbios salieron de su felicidad asiendo que vean a su alrededor dándose cuanta de que ya no están en el puerto, pero lo que más los molesto fue ver otra vez a su carcelero.

-asi que sigues con vida-dijo blue molesto y guando sus espinas y sacando un hacha.

-si que es una desagradable sorpresa-dijo pink también molesta y sacando una lanza de su mano izquierda.

-bueno creo que vamos a iniciar nuestra venganza no hermanos y hermana-dijo yellow sacando un mazo de su mano derecha.

-si vamos ha hacerte lo que no le pudimos hacer a Zordon-dijo black sacando 2 dagas de sus manos.

-y por que esperar mas-dijo Red deseando sangre.

sin mas avisos los 5 simbios se al asaron contra Inti todo con la idea de venganza, pero antes de que se acercarán mas Inti saco la pistola de su espalda y al apretar el gatillo un fuerte sonido se escucho, para Inti este sonido no es nada pero para ellos 5 el sonido es insoportables al punto que se intentando cubrirse los oídos pero al no poder mas regresaron al interior de sus huesped, y es ahí cuando Inti apaga el sonido.

-hay mi cabeza eso fue mil veces peor que ayer-dijo Daniel llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-hay mi esqueleto, ¿de veras asimos todo esa matanza en el muelle?-dijo Tyson adolorido.

-no lo se pero que creo voy a necesitar muchos desparasítenles-dijo Ulrich con las manos en su estomago.

-no eres el único, creo que me comí a algunas gaviotas langostas y tal vez unas rocas-dijo Yumi adolorida y intentando no vomitar en el lugar.

-creo que ninguno de nosotros esta bien pero la pregunta de verdad es ¿que rayos se nos metió en nuestro cuerpos?-dijo y pregunto Hilary en especial por que aun escucha la voz de pink quejándose.

-lo que tiene en sus cuerpos son eres vivos llamas, no tiene una forma física como tal así que necesitan huesped para tener una estructura ocia-dijo Inti un poco mas tranquilo.

pero eso fue lo que llama la atención de todos los jóvenes, sorprendiéndose un poco ya que este día estado lleno de sorpresas.

-creo que hablo por todos al preguntar ¿Quien eres tu y donde estamos?-pregunto Ulrich levantándose del suelo así los demás.

-me llama Inti del planeta Tud, y están en el laboratorio central-respondió Inti mas tranquilo

fin del cap.


	3. 3 lo que pudo ser y lo que ahora es

**POWER RANGERS PODER SIMBIOTICO**

LO QUE PUDO SER y lo que ahora es cap 3

-me llama Inti del planeta Tud, y están en el laboratorio central-respondió Inti más tranquilo

-pues esto no me parece un laboratorio-dijo Daniel analítico.

-esta es solo la sala de te le trasporte, ¿Y me parecer que ahora les toca presentarse?-dijo y preguntó Inti a sus jóvenes invitados.

-bueno soy Ulrich-dijo Ulrich serio.

-me llamo Tyson-dijo Tyson un poco impresionado.

-llamo Daniel-dijo Daniel serio y un poco mareado por el teletransporte.

-yo soy Yumi- dijo Yumi cortes pero un poco desconfiada.

-mi nombre es Hilary-dijo Hilary seria y recordando algunas cosas de su niñez.

-bien se que tiene preguntas, pero antes de que comience a explicar, vamos a otros lugar-dijo Inti serio pero cordial.

todos los jóvenes asintieron aunque en sus cabezas aun están las quejas de sus simbios y algunas palabras de odio a Inti, cuanto todos los jóvenes se reunión con Inti lo siguieron Asia una pared que se abrió como si fuera un rompecabezas calleándose a pedazos, cuando el ultimo lo cruzo la pared se reconstruyo, lo que impresiona a Tyson su impresión aumento al ver el pasillo tan teológico, todos caminaron por un rato, mientras en otro lado también están sorprendidos.

 **Isla de la plaga**

En el salón del trono, todo ven las última imágenes que los exploradores enviaron antes de ser destruidos, unos están impresionados otros o mejor dicho uno no sabe que están viendo.

-nunca imaginamos que nuestros hijo modificado aún tenía esa brutalidad-dijeron Thrax serio y analítico.

-y yo no esperaba que se enfrentará-dijo Baba yaga pensativa.

-y que tipo de Power Rangers estamos viendo-dijo Trakina un poco sorprendida y recordando a los Psycho Rangers.

-por esos monstruos atacan a los nuestro, hay competencia por la tierra-dijo y preguntó Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-no puedo comprender como es que somos familia-dijeron Thrax serio.

-mi ama ¿ahora que aremos?-pregunto Goltar con mucha duda de lo que han visto.

-eso Power Rangers son mucho mas salvajes que los que enfrente antes-dijo Onikage serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-esos aun no son Powe Rangers, los simbios aun no están en armonía, es un poco preocupante que sea haya comido a los exploradores, ya puede que se corrompan-dijeron Thrax analítico.

-si se corrompen estarán de nuestro lado-dijo Goltar pensativo.

-entonces mandemos mas para que se los coman y se pasan con nosotros-dijo Rito feliz por la idea.

-¡NO!, si se corrompen perderán la conexión con la red morfica universal, y los necesito lo mas puros posibles-dijeron Thrax serio, aunque el grito que soltó asusto a su tío.

-¿entonces cual es el plan mi amo?-pregunto Onikage.

-es simple tu Trakina, Goltar y Rito irán por ellos con unos cuantos soldados, en el momento que mandemos otro ataque los simbios saldrán a luchar-dijeron Thrax serio y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿como sabes que ese carcelero los mandara a la batalla si son tan inestables?-pregunto Trakina dudando de este plan.

-estoy contando con su impulsividad y ganas de batalla, lo que los hace incontrolables para Inti, pero por si acaso, Baba yaga dame las cartas-dijeron Thrax serio y estirando la mano a su bruja.

del báculo de Baba yaga una luz roja se mostro, de el salió una baraja de cartas, cuando las tomo camino unos pasos y le entrego la baraja a su amo, aunque la extrañeza se ve han las caras de sus demás generales.

-¿y para que esas cartas?-pregunto Rito rascándose las cabeza.

-estas carta contiene la esencia de los monstruos olvidados del Submundo soldados de Morticon, Inframundo, y algunos demonios del imperio de Vanchira, si esta carta servirá bien, levante Minotauro infernal y servirá a tus nuevos amos-dijeron Thrax aclarando la duda de sus generales.

cuando escogió una carta la arrojo al suele y con su cetro lanzó un rayo morado a la carta, y se cambio en un Minotauro con un gran hacha en su mano izquierda, en su brazo derecho hay todo una armadora y sus cuernos y su cola ardan con un fuego rojo.

-espero mis órdenes amo-dijo Minotauro infernal resoplando fuego.

-si que un monstruo impresionante, ¿pero podrá ayudarnos?-dijo y pregunto Goltar un poco impresionado por la forma en que fue creado.

-en su forma actual tal vez no, pero con un poco de ayuda-respondieron Thrax sonriendo.

antes de que preguntaron un simbios se abalanzo a Minotauro infernal metiéndose a su cuerpo Comenzando una transformación que parece dolorosa por los grito del Minotauro pero fue rápida ya ahora su color es negro, toda su espalda esta en llamas verdes, tiene 4 brazos de los 2 inferiores tiene 2 cuchilla, y su pechos es cubierto por una armadura roja y un mazo en su mano derecha y una hacha en su mano izquierda.

-estamos listos amos-dijeron Minotauro infernal chocando sus nuevas armas.

-muy bien, ahora vayan y tráiganos a esos Simbios no me importa si los huespedes están vivos o muertos-ordenaron Thrax a sus generales y a su monstruo que salieron de salón del trono para posterior mente salir del Serpentera, para esperar otra grieta y teletrasportarse a la ciudad.

unas horas antes una conversación se está dando acamo en el refugio de Inti.

 **LABORATORIO CENTRAL**

en sus pasillos Inti lleva a los 5 jóvenes al centro de mando, notando la cara de asombro de Tyson en mayor medida las de Daniel Yumi y Ulrich en menor medida y la cara de Hilary en casi nula como si ella ya vio algo parecido antes, todo en un silencio.

-creo que para ti es un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no?-dijo Daniel a Tyson tocándole el hombro derecho.

-en otro momento me sintiera ofendido, pero así es como un sueño-respondió Tyson concordando con las palabras de Daniel.

-todo el pasillo es impresionante, hasta las estatuas de algunos personas, pero lo que queremos sabes, dijo lo que quiere saber qué es lo que tenemos dentro de nuestros cuerpos-dijo Yumi corrigiéndose ya que aun siente como black intenta tomar el control otra vez.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Yumi, que es esta criatura que no deja de insistirme quitarle el armar que tiene-dijo Ulrich serio y dirigiéndose a Inti.

-estoy de acuerdo, además usted dijo que este lugar es un laboratorio ¿pero que investigan?-dijo y pregunto Hilary seria y tratando de ignorar la voz de pink que le dice que ataque a Inti.

-si tiene razón, y lo que tiene en sus cuerpos son seres bio-liquidos llamados Simbiontes o Simbios, y este laboratorio fue construido para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal con una de las energía del universos o como también conoce energía mórfica-dijo Inti serio.

con ese palabra una puerta se abrió revelando antes los jóvenes en centro de mando, y la impresión del grupo se aumento ya que el centro de mando del laboratorio no nada de lo que esperaban y entraron para ver mejor las constelaciones del techo, aunque los mas impresionados fueron Hilary y Tyson uno por la tecnología y la otra por los recuerdos de su infancia.

-al parecer están impresionado-dijo Alpha llamando la atención de todo el grupo.

\- Alpha ¿qué haces aquí pensé que estabas en Mirinoi con mi tía y los rangers galácticos?-pregunto Hilary confundida y antes de que alguien pregunta que era ese robots.

-¿Mirinoi?, ha ya disculpa tu me confundiste con Alpha 6, yo soy Alpha 7 uno de los mas actualizados de la serie Alpha-respondió Alpha cordial si tuviera cara estaría sonriendo.

-entonces, hay creo que habla antes de tiempo-dijo Hilary un poco nerviosa y esperando no haber dicho demasiado.

-al parecer la joven ya tiene una conexión con un equipo rangers-dijo Vera apareciendo otra cosa que impresiona al grupo nuevamente y hace que se olviden de lo que dijo Hilary.

-guao, otro robots, genial-dijo Tyson muy impresionado.

-y ¿supongo que tiene nombre?-pregunto Daniel un poco impresionado aunque la dudas no se aclara.

-mi designación avatar, recombinante, -dijo Vera fríamente.

-¿si a tiene un nombres más corto?-pregunto Yumi un poco confundida aunque es una mas a la lista.

-pueden decirme Vera-dijo Vera fríamente.

-bueno eso ya es un poco mas claro-dijo Ulrich serio pero cordial.

-bueno con eso se puede comenzar la explicación de la situación actual, por favor todos vean a la pirámide astral-dijo Inti cortes y caminado a uno de los panel de control, apretando algunos comandos varias imagines se muestras en la pirámide.

-hace unos 7 mil años un hechicero llamado Ivan Ooze, estuvo en guerra con Zordon de eltar uno de los guardianes más importantes, el equilibrio del poder siempre se mantuvo, hasta Ivan extrajo de otra dimensión una bacteria pacifica pero con el poder de adatarse a cualquier situación, usando sus hechizos más oscuros, y por lo que suponemos fue energía infernal más antigua que el mismo multiverso, pero es algo que no podemos asegurar del todo, pero si lo siguiente y es cada mundo que se encuentra con la plaga, es un mundo que está condenada a la destrucción, los Simbios no se detiene hasta a ver consumido todo recuso biológico y nos biológicos son usados como medios de trasporte y armaduras, para seguir con otra planeta-dijo Inti serio.

-si ese Ivan Ooze modifico y creo a los Simbios, ¿cómo es que estos son diferentes?-pregunto Tyson mirando sus manos y escuchando las quejas de blue en su cabeza.

-a eso voy joven Tyson, con los Simbios Ivan Ooze comenzó su conquista de nuestro universo así como una transformación dándole más poder y otra apariencia, así que para equilibrar la balanza Zordon de eltar tomo unas muestras de la plaga, los Simbios destruyan los planetas infectados con los restos llegan a planetas para ser contaminar y luego destruíos, pero durante el vieja permaneces inconscientes he inertes, permitiendo tomar la muestras que Zordon usa para crear a los Simbios, tratándolos con hechizos de luz a subes creando una conexión con una de las energía del multiverso, la red mórfica universal, logrando crear a los Simbios del poder, los mismos Simbios que ahora están en sus cuerpos, todo creados para proteger la vida equilibrio y para detener la plaga de Ivan Ooze -dijo Inti serio mientras mas imágenes se muestran.

-eso suena impresionante, ¿pero por qué Red no deja de maldecir el nombre de Zordon en mi cabeza?-dijo y pregunto Ulrich sintiendo el odio de Red.

-eso se debe que el proyecto fue un triunfó a medias, en la primera batalla de los Simbos del poder lograron destruir una parte de la planga en un llamado Delta, pero de una manera brutal causando muchos daños colaterales, y dejando a sus primeros huesped en muy mal estado, así que con mucha pena Zordon los encerró para no usarlos otra vez, aunque el destino le dio una gran ayuda con las monedas de poder con las que Ivan Ooze fue derrotado y toda la plaga encerrada-dijo Inti serio pero un poco más tranquilo.

-eso explica muchas cosas, pero ¿si no se pensaba usar de nuevo como es que terminaron dentro de nosotros?-dijo y pregunto Tyson con muchas dudas y ya no escuchando la voz de blue.

\- Tyson tiene razón, ¿por los liberan nuevamente si dañaron a sus primeros compañeros?-dijo y pregunto Yumi cordial y escuchando algunas palabras de black todas llenas de odio a las monedas que los remplazaron.

-si ¿por que libero a este parasito?-dijo y pregunto Daniel un poco molesto.

-!PARACITO¡- grito yellow molesto en la mente de Daniel, lo que provoca que 4 tenáculos amarillo salgan de Daniel llegando a una pared y jalando al chico así la misma y estrellándolo.

-así olvidé mencionar que son un poco sensibles a esa palabra, y no los libera ellos se escaparon tras una batalla que tuve con los peones de Thrax-dijo Inti serio.

-¿ Thrax?-dijo Hilary ayudando a Daniel a levantarse del brazo izquierdo.

-¿ quién ese Thrax?-pregunto Tyson también ayudando a Daniel por el lado derecho.

-¿sensibles, yo diría que odian esa palabra?-dijo Daniel ya levantado y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¿ese Thrax tiene que ver algo con lo que paso en el muelle?-pregunto Yumi analítica y sintiendo que black quiere escuchar la situación.

-mucho me temo que si, verán jóvenes cuando la plaga fue encerrada Zordon me pidió ser su carcelero y el guardián de los Simbios del poder, por muchos siglo todo estuvo en paz hasta hace 2 día cuando Thrax encontrar la isla que serbia de prisión, trate de detenerlo pero fallé solo logre activar una barrera que evitaría que la plaga escapara pero no será para siempre, y mientras intentaba regresar aquí fue interceptaron por 2 de sus naves comenzando una batalla aeria de la cual perdí mi nave y de un impacto directo los Simbios salieron despedidos, y el impacto los libero de sus contenedores-dijo Inti con algo de vergüenza por fallar.

-vaya, no sé qué pensar-dijo Ulrich serio, y como el los demás del grupo.

-no quiero molestar, pero ¿creen que puedan traer mi silla de ruedas?-pregunto Tyson un poco hernioso.

-no hay problema, ¿donde está?-pregunto Alpha cordial.

-esta en la secundario Orca celeste-dijo Tyson y antes de que pudiera decir mas la silla apareció enfrente de el al mismo tiempo que Yumi se coloca sus lentes.

-si ahora si me siento normal-dijo Tyson ya sentado en su silla, en eso de su nombro izquierdo un tentáculo sale pero no tarda en tomar la apariencia de un cráneo reptiliano, con los ojos grises y unos dientes blancos todos afilados.

-ere patético, te doy las piernas y vuelves con el aparato primitivo-dijo el cráneo revelando a Blue.

la sorpresa de los jóvenes solo aumenta con la aparición de las demás salieron otros cráneos todos con la misma forma, cambiando de lado pero siempre en el hombro.

-al menos tu huesped no es tan patética como la mía-dijo Black seria mente.

-yo que creo que los 2 son patéticos, y tu no vulvas a llamarme paracito o perderás tu apéndice-dijo Yellow molesto.

-luego juzgamos a nuestros huesped, necesitamos saber quien nuestra presa, y tu quita esa cara que no soy ninguna mascota o alguna animal raro-dijo Pink seria y mirando a Hilary.

-estoy de acuerdo carcelero continua dinos ¿quien Thrax y como lo encontramos?-dijo Red serio y dirigiéndose a Inti.

-observación los Simbios tiene 2 formas de comunicarse, la segundo sea confirmado-dijo Vera fría mente.

-no se si me tranquiliza saber-dijo Alpha un poco preocupado.

-yo tampoco si esto es tranquilizante Alpha pero creo que tiene el derecho saberlo, Vera por favor-dijo Inti seria y apretando mas su arma sónica.

a lo que Vera asintió positivamente y camino a uno de los tableros y programando unos comandos para nostras nueva información.

\- Thrax es el primogénito de lord Zedd, y de Rita Repulsa, 2 de los villanos más terribles que alguna vez vivieron, el tiempo exacto que lo concibieron no es claro, pero lo que si sabemos es que por un tiempo es tu bajo el cuidado de su abuelo master Vile uno de los fundadores de la alianza del mal, Ivan Ooze fue por un tiempo el líder supremo pero al ser derrotado el mando fue pasado a Dark spectro y después a Astronema, pero no estamos desviando, Thrax fue de los poco villanos que sobrevivieron a la explosión de energía liberada por la muerte de Zordon, no sabemos como sobrevivió solo sabemos que tuvo un encuentro con uno de los aliados de Zordon el caballero Centinela el cual lo encerró, no sabes como se libero solo suponemos que la hechizará Baba yaga lo ayuda a liberase, no sabemos por que se separaron solo que Thrax intento formar su alianza del mal en la búsqueda de las joyas de la corona Aurora, enfrentándose al equipo de rangers operación sobrecarga derrotándolos y cortando su conexión con la red mórfica-dijo Vera seria y fria.

los 5 jóvenes tiene una cara de sorpresa por esta información mientras los Simbios seles carca una sonrisa por escuchar que se creador está muerto, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Vera continuado su explicación.

-para tienes una esperanza de ganar el caballero Centinela, trajo a barios Rangers de diferentes equipos para ayudar a los Rangers operación sobrecarga, ahora suponemos que Thrax nunca estuvo completamente interesado en la corona Aurora o en la espada EXTENCION un arma de las diosa Atenea, si no en encontrar a la plaga Simbios y que eso 2 reliquias le darían más poder, pero fallo gracias a todos los Rangers unidos, aunque no sabíamos como sobrevivió a hora sabemos que en algún punto de la batalla creó un clon de sombras que fue destruido, y con el la idea de que murió-dijo Vera fría mente, y terminando su explicación y por alguna extraña razón Hilary aplaudió.

-bueno eso aclara unas cosas, pero aun hay una duda-dijo Ulrich serio.

-¿si la barrera evita que la plaga escape de la isla entonces como es que salieron esos monstruos aparecieron en los muelle de la ciudad?-pregunto Daniel preguntando por todos el grupo.

-esta vez le toca a Alpha explicar-dijo Inti serio.

-enseguida Inti-dijo Alpha tranquilo y un poco nervioso y acercándose a uno de los tableros.

-Thrax tiene un Zord, una versión mejorara del Serpentera-dijo Alpha mostrando imágenes del zord malino.

-¿qué es Serpentera?- pregunto Yumi robando la pregunta de los demás.

-en los tiempos de lord Zedd logro construir a su propio Zodr que llama Serpentera aunque usaba mucha energía lo que ocasionaba que no aparecía mucho en las batallas pero cuando aparecía ocasionaba muchos problemas a los Rangers mighty morphin, tras la batalla final contra la alianza del mal, el Serpentera fue escondido en la luna para ser encontrado por lo quedo del imperio de la maquinas, pero fue destruido por el Ranger rojo fuerza salvaje, aunque no sabemos en qué momento Thrax logro construir su-dijo Alpha.

-yo logre dañarlo lo sufriente para evitar que volara, pero estoy seguro que Thrax usa la energía del Serpentera de alguna forma para abrí la barera-dijo Inti serio aunque un aplauso lo molesta un poco.

-bravo, bravo carcelero cuanto fallas lo hacer en grande-dijo Red aplaudiendo con las manos de Ulrich.

-oye si no te importa no usas mis manos para burlarte de los demás-dijo Ulrich serio y un poco molesto.

-dirás tu mano, ya que solo tiene un medio brazo, aun siento que te niegas a que te uno nuevo-dijo Red serio y algo molesto dirigiendo su mirada a Ulrich.

\- perdona si no quiero explicar a mi madre como me salió otro brazo de la nada-dijo Ulrich serio y mirando a Red.

-lo mismo puedo decirte a ti ya tienes tus ojo y los cubres con esos lentes- dijo Black Mirando a Yumi seriamente.

-perdona si no quiere terminar en un hospital para que nos hagan estudios y luego un laboratorio-dijo Yumi seria.

-por lo que ver en tu cabeza, no quieres decir nada de tus piernas- dijo Blue serio y mirando a Tyson.

\- así es además creó que estamos de acuerdo en que no quieres terminar bajo un microscopio-dijo Tyson serio y mirando a Blue el que cambio su expresión de burla a molestia por la idea de estar en otro laboratorio.

\- por el momento nadie de los jóvenes tomo en serio tu metida de pata sobré tu familia- Dijo Pink con una maliciosa así a Hilary.

-oye no tienes ningún derecho a decir más del tema-dijo Hilary mirando a Pink, la cual tiene una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno creo que hablo por todos al preguntar, ¿hay una forma de? aaaaahhhhh¡-dijo y pregunto Daniel o lo intento ya que otro tentáculo amarillo lo golpeo.

-vuelve a decir esa palabra y te daré otro golpe más fuerte-dijo Yellow molesto, mirando a Daniel.

-no iba a decir esa palabra-dijo Daniel sobándose la cabeza.

-pero la pensaste olvidas que estoy en tu cabeza, no hay nada que pienses que no sepa-dijo Yellow a un molesto.

mientras los jóvenes discuten con los Simbois Inti Vera y Alpha los miran analizando cada palabra que el grupo se está dando entre ellos.

-creo que la historia se está repitiendo-dijo Alpha un poco nervioso.

-probabilidad de guerra interna 75 porciento-dijo Vera seria y fría.

-justo lo que imaginaba que pasaría-dijo Inti serio, a lo que dispara al techo con su arma sónica callando las discusión de los Simbios y los jóvenes, captando su atención de los 10 presentes.

-bien ahora que parece que se calmaron voy a contestar la duda, si hay una forma de separarlos de los Simbios, pero puede ser algo dolorosa y-dijo Inti pero fue interrumpido.

por un sonido de alarma el que obligo a los Simbios a regresar sus cabezas al interior de sus huesped y os jóvenes a cubrí sus oídos, el sonido de alerta está siendo acompañado por unas constelaciones que brilla en rojo y azul del techo en los 4 puntos cardinales.

-¿y ahora que pasa?- preguntaron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-situación-pregunto Inti apagando el sonido de la alarma, dando un alivio a los jóvenes y sus compañeros.

de inmediato Alpha y Vera fueron a los tableros de control iniciar la búsqueda de lo que está pasando al instante alármense por lo que está atacando la ciudad.

-hay cielos, Inti es nuevo ataque-dijo Alpha alterado.

-el nivel de la infección es 7, no se detecta exploradores, todos son de un guerreros -dijo Vera seria pero igual de fría.

\- Alpha prepara el equipo para batalla y contención de nivel 12-Orde Inti serio.

-enseguida Inti, hay cielos-dijo Alpha estando a punto de hacer la indicación se detuvo por un pequeño detalle.

\- Alpha,¿ por qué esa expresión?, ya veo el por qué de ella-dijo y pregunto Vera al voltearse vio lo que preocupo a su compañero.

-déjenme adivinar los Simbios se fueron haya batalla- dijo Inti serio, y mirando a donde estaban los Simbios y los 5 jóvenes.

-afirmativo-dijo Vera fría aunque un poco molesta.

-creo que es obvio decir que debimos vigilar más a Blue-dijo Alpha algo preocupado.

-revelación evidente-dijo Vera fria.

-Alpha traerlo de vuelta-dijo Inti serio y molestos.

a lo que el aludido fue a uno de los tableros para cumplir lo pedido, en el momento que toco los comandos del teletrasporté para regresando a los Simbios y los jóvenes, el sistema se cayo evitando cual quiere intento de regresarlos al laboratorio central.

-hay cielos-dijo Alpha sorprendido y algo aterrado por el chos.

-no me digas, Blue saboteó los comandos para regresarlos- dijo Inti serio y llevándose la mano a la cara.

-evidencia, los Simbios no han perdido los deseos de batalla-dijo Vera.

-¿cuánto tiempo, tardaremos en reparar el sistema?-pregunto Inti a Alpha.

-una hora, eso creo, ya que no estoy seguro de los daños-respondió Alpha analítico.

-entontes hay que trabajar, lo más rápido posible-dijo Inti serio.

así los 3 comenzaron a trabajar lo más rápido posible solo que Vera noto una preocupación en la cara de Inti.

-pregunta, ¿qué es lo que preocupa Inti?-pregunto Vera mientras retira varios cristales de la base.

-no lo se, solo tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara-respondió Inti mientras retira una de las placas de metal del tablero.

con esa revelación a la preocupación de Inti los 3 intenta reparar el equipo y restablecer del sistema.

 **Estrella Marina.**

en centro de la ciudad se esta provocando un caos los patrulleros, los súper, los patrulleros elites y los Tengu, algunos destruyen casa otros lo que ven o se les crucé, a lo que Minotauro infernal se unen la destrucción asi Goltar y Rito.

-estoy es muy divertido, y que buenos recuerdos trae-dijo Rito con mucha alegría y riéndose a lo loco.

-por primera vez en este día, dices algo muy cierto-dijo Goltar lanzo un rayo de su espada.

mientras Trakina y Onikage solo miran toda la destrucción que sus compañeros provocan, esperando si los simbios muerden el anzuelo.

\- Onikage,¿ realmente crees que esto funcionara?, tengo mis dudas al respectos-dijo y pregunto Trakina mirando toda la destrucción sin interés.

\- Trakina hay que recordar que los Simbios de poder an estado encerrados, lo que los hace impredecibles y para el tal Inti incontrolables-respondo Onikage con los brazos entre cruzados.

-oigan perdedores-grito una voz, lo que hace que los atacantes se detengan de golpe, para luego dirigir la mirada a uno de los techos de los edificios medianos más cercanos.

-al parecer los 3 tenían razón-dijo Trakina seria y mirando a los 5 Simbios que están en el edifico.

-esto no es nada bueno-dijo Daniel dentro de la cabeza de Yellow.

-tal vez si pero eso lo hace divertido-dijo Yellow chocando sus puños.

-es oficial no debimos venir-dijo Tyson en la cabeza de Blue.

-no se ah cobarde y vamos a luchar-dijo Blue sacando unas garras.

-eso no es nada bueno, ni siquiera tengo un entrenamiento completó-dijo Hilary muy preocupada dentro de la mente de Pink.

-vaya no esperaba que tuvieras miedo, de tu sueño hecho realidad-dijo Pink creando un arco de su mano derecha.

-creo que aquí voy a morir-dijo Yumi muy preocupada y dentro de la cabeza de Black

-entiende esto niña tu mueres yo muero así que aquí no vamos a morir-dijo Black seria y sacando unas dagas de sus muñecas.

-oye espero que tengas u plan por lo menos, ya que estos no se ven como los anteriores-dijo Ulrich algo preocupado por la situación dentro de la cabeza de .

-claro que tengo un plan, se llama atacar hasta destruirlos a todos-dijo Red ansioso por entrar en batalla.

-eso mas me suena a que no tiene un plan-dijo Ulrich preocupándose mas.

-¡plaga esta es su única advertencia, váyanse o quédense a ser destruidos!-grito Red serio y esperando batalla.

-!ATAQUEN¡-grito Goltar dando la orden.

a lo que el ejercito junto a Minotauro infernal, Goltar, Rito, Trakina y Onikage se lanzaron al ataque, así mismo los simbios saltaron del edificio y corrieron al encuentro para indicar la batalla, Minotauro infernal contra Red, Goltar vs Yellow, Rito pelea contra Blue, Onikage se enfrenta a Black, por ultimo Trakina pelea contra Pink, los generales y el comandante está siendo apoyados por sus soldados haciendo que la batalla será muy dispareja.

Los Simbios lucha con valor no tiene estrategia lo que esta asiendo que sean retos fáciles, para los enviados de Thrax que están comenzándose a aburrirse.

-esto se nos está asiendo muy fácil-dijeron Minotauro infernal mientras ataque a Red que saca unos tentáculos que sus puntas se convirtieron en espadas.

Con las que ataca a Minotauro infernal pero sin coordinación el monstruo los bloquea sin problema, con movimiento rápido Minotauro infernal daña a Red y lo manda a Estrellarse con un auto.

-creo que no eres un peleador muy listo-dijo Ulrich serio en la cabeza de Red y tratando de no gritar por el dolor del impacto.

-pues tu no ayudas desafiando mis movimientos- respondo Red molesto.

en cuanto se levanto fue a la batalla pero fue interceptado por algunos patrulleros, iniciando la batalla de la cual Minotauro infernal no tardo en unirse, por otro lado Black también esta recibiendo una paliza ya que no puede superar las técnicas ninjas de Onikage y apoyado por varios Tengu warrios, uno de ellos logra atrapar y arrojar a Black a una pared, en el momento que se levanto Black Onikage se coloco enfrente de ellas.

-son fuerzas pero no tiene control-dijo Onikage serio y de su espada creó una cuchilla de energía lanzándola a Black, estrellándose otra vez.

-creo que no eres tan buena como tanto decías Black-dijo Yumi quejándose por el dolor.

-pues tú no eres tan buen tampoco, si solo nos haces esquivas ataques-dijo Black regresando a la batalla.

con Goltar esquiva y se ríe de los ataques de Yellow ya que nos demasiado a lo bestia sin calcular velocidad del oponente o la que ellos mismo usar, son en estos momentos en los que Goltar contra ata y ordena a sus soldados que disparan varios ratos de sus puños sus ojos y de la boca, la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que Yellow a volar lo que Goltar para dar un salto y patearlo estrellando a Yellow al suelo.

-no se levanten no aria diferencia jajajajaja-dijo Goltar para al segundo reír.

-sabes creo que tienes que pensar mejor en tus golpes-dijo Daniel muy adolorido.

-si no vas a decir algo útil será mejor que te calles-dijo Yellow molesto y lanzándose a la batalla solo para ser derivado otra vez.

con Rito es la batalla mas rara que ha visto en toda su vida, que Blue parece estar en una batalla interna, cuando va a atacar con sus garras de repente se detiene y intenta usar unas dagas, así pasa en todos los ataques que Blue intenta hacer pero baja tanto la guardia que le permitió a Rito atacar sin mucho problemas.

-creo que esta ser la batalla mas rara que he tenido, pero no me quejo mucho-dijo Rito lanzando otro ataque Asia Blue que cajo y rodo.

-por eso te dije Blue que crees un escudo-dijo Tyson en la cabeza Blue con muchas quejas por el dolor.

-y tu debiste hacerme caso y lanzar las dagas-dijo Blue con algo de queja.

si que se levantaron para seguir con la batalla aunque no cambia la situación, aunque es raro para Rito atacar y ver una batalla de un Simbionte y su huesped para tomar el control del cuerpo y los poderes.

mientras Trakina deja a los super patrulleros atormentar a Pink y atacando a distancia con los rayos de su báculo.

-esto es tan facil, que hasta siento un poco de culpa, lo bueno es que no dura mucho-dijo Trakina lanzando otro rayo y estrellando a Pink a un bote de basura.

-es oficial aquí voy a morir-dijo Hilary en la cabeza de Pink con mucho dolor.

-escucha esto, tu mures yo muro, así que no vas a morir-dijo Pink molesta y levantándose atacando nueva mente.

-disparan-ordeno Trakina a sus tropas los cuales disparan un rayo morado.

el impacto fueron directos y Pink volvió a caer con algo de humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

-como sigas atacando así, si voy a morir-dijo Hilary quejándose y resignándose, y mas al ver las heridas en su cuerpo, las que no tardaron en sanar.

 **ISLA DE LA PLAGA**

mientras en la sala del trono Thrax junto a Baba yaga miran en una pantalla de fuego ven toda la batalla, sintiendo un poco de alegría.

-la victoria esta cada vez mas cerca-dijeron Thrax sonriendo.

-también, parece que esos 4 son mas útiles de lo que pensamos-dijeron Baba yaga un poco impresionada.

 **LABORATORIO CENTRAL**

mientras Vera vigila la situación de los simbios Inti y Alpha trabajan lo más rápido posible para reparar el daño a sus sistema de teletransporte.

\- probabilidad de supervivencia de los huesped 42 por ciento-dijo Vera fríamente.

-eso es lo que más temía, Alpha tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Inti serio y preocupado por los jóvenes.

-hago lo que puede Inti pero Blue izo más daños de lo esperado-respondió Alpha intentando repara el equipo.

-aun así hay que apresurarnos, no podemos dejar que mueran así-dijo Inti serio regresando al trabajo.

 **Estrella Marina**

tras una explosión los simbios son reunidos y acorralados por todos los villanos, con algunas dificultades los Simbios se levantan solo que vez no se lanzan a la batalla ya que por primera vez no sabes que hacer o como continuar con la lucha.

-esto muy divertido, pero todo debe terminar-dijo Goltar riéndose mientras sus compañeros y sus tropas se preparan para la última batalla.

-creo que ese es mi fin, nunca pensé que así moría-dijo Ulrich mirando todo lo que pasa atra vez de los ojos de Red.

-entiende esto no vas a morir, ya que yo no voy a morir-dijo Red molestos.

-pues como vas, no lo parece-dijo Ulrich molesto.

-¿a que te refieres niño?-pregunto Red entrando a ira.

-solo atacas por atacar, no estás pensando en lo que puede pasar-dijo Ulrich serio.

-nunca ve visto la necesidad de planear o estudiar al enemigo, ya que solo necesitaba mi poder-dijo Red ya con ira en su voz.

-¿y eso como te está ayudando en este momento?, escucha no se cuantas batalla tuviste antes de ser encerrado, pero veo que has olvidado por que fuiste creado-dijo Ulrich serio y molesto tratando de no enojarse.

-claro que lo recuerdo nunca dejaron que lo olvide, destruir a la plaga Simbios-dijo Red enfadado.

-¿y que me dices de proteger a los demás, o defender el equilibrio del universo ?-pregunto Ulrich serio. eso ultimo provocó que Red se callara y comenzara a calmarse de toda su ira.

-escucha creo que puedo entender tu ira a Inti ya Zordon, pero tu debe ver que atacar sin pensar es lo que te esta segando al peligro o las victimas que crear con cada ataque no medido-dijo Ulrich serio.

lo que es sorprende es que sus palabras están asiendo que Red se ponga a reflexionas de sus actos pasados y las victimas que creo en su primera batalla hace incontables milenios, y las que posiblemente está creando ahora, en su estado pensativo un nuevo poder está despertando en su interior y en el Ulrich.

-escucha Ulrich necesito que digas conmigo harmonic power-dijo Red mas calmado.

-¿que espera por que quieres eso?-pregunto Ulrich confundido por esta petición.

-ni yo lo se, solo se que ahora quiere proteger tu mundo y no quiero morir, por lo que puede ver tu tampoco-dijo Red serio.

-si creo que eso es lo que tenemos en común-dijo Ulrich concordando.

-bien pero, ahora también necesito que te concentre en alguien que quieras proteger, asi encontraremos nuestra armonía-dijo Red mucho más tranquilo.

con esas palabras ahora es Ulrich el que esta pensativo y concentrado para alcanzar la armonía que los 2 necesitan para despertar el poder que esta despertando en su interior.

-preparen apunten y-dijo Goltar pero fue interrumpido por una luz fuerte y una voz.

\- harmonic power-dijeron Ulrich y Red al unisonó y en armonía como uno solo, creando una luz intensa que no tardo en desaparecer revelando la nueva apariencia del guerrero rojo.

la nueva apariencia de este guerrero rojo deja sin palabra a los 4 generarles y a sus tropas asi como a los simbios restantes, el cuerpo de Red se convirtió en un traje de cuerpo completo de color rojo claro con un cinturón blanco oscuro con una hebilla de color gris neutro y un rayo rojo en el centro, en le lazo izquierdo del cinturón una funda rojo sin el arma, los guantes las botas en los hombros y el cuello es de un color blanco oscuro casi gris, el casco tiene un cuerno rojo que apunta atrás, un visos de color negro teniendo una forma triangular rectangular y el protector de la boca es del mismo como que en la forma anterior, pero en el pecho el cristal cambio de color brillando como su fuera un arcoíris y un prisma.

-esto no es posible-dijo Golta sorprendido. -ahora si creo que es un Power Rangers-dijo Rito sorprendido.

-Red, ¿que rayos te paso?-pregunto Black por todos los Simbios.

-hermanos y hermanos no luchan con sus huesped y busquen la armonía que no tuvimos con nuestros anteriores-dijo Red tranquilo.

-chicos chicas no intento imponerse a los simbios, busque lo que tiene en común, y recuerden por los que quieren luchar y proteger-dijo Ulrich tranquilo.

en cuanto Ulrich y Red, les dijeron eso a sus compañeros, comenzaron a concentrase, y no tardaron en despertar el mismo poder que se haya en su interior, diciendo junto a sus simbios la palabra de la morfosis harmonic power, el traje que obtuvieron es parecido el de Ulrich, las unicas diferencias son los colores, los visores y los cuernos en los cascos, el caso de Yumi tiene 2 cuernos que la asemejan a un dragón de color negro y una falda debajo del cinturón, su visor parecer es el que más parece una bestia sin las puntas en el medio, el casco de Daniel tiene 3 cuernos apuntando atras con un cuerdo en el centro de la cabeza y su visor es trianguló fundido con otro de las partes inferiores con cada punta de un lada al otro, el casco de Tyson tiene cuatro 2 de cada lado, también amputando atrás 2 cuernos derechos y 2 parecer los cuernos de un todo y su visos parece una estrella ninja, y por ultimo Hilary su caso tiene 5 cuernos 2 a las lados apuntando a tras y 3 apuntando al frente y su visos es completamente circular muy parecido al que usaban los turbo Rangers y una falda rosa y colocada como su compañera Yumi.

( draoptimusstar2/art/Power-Rangers-Poder-Simbiotico-770102941)

los 5 Rangers se colocaron todos juntos en una fila, asiendo que los 4 generales y sus tropas retrocedan un poco aunque fuese involuntario.

-esto no es nada bueno-dijo Trakina algo sorprendida y recordando a los Rangers que la derrotaron.

 **LABORATORIO CENTRAL**

la sorpresa para Inti no tiene palabra, ya que los Simbios nunca alcanzaron este nivel menos con sus anteriores portadores.

-probabilidad de victoria 89 por ciento-dijo Vera fría y sorprendida.

-¿tal vez esto fue lo que Zordon esperaba cuando los encerró?-dijo Alpha sorprendido.

-apuremos la reparación y Vera prepara el equipo de recuperación y contención de nivel 2-dijo Inti un poco sorprendido.

-entendido-dijo Vera fría y hiendo hacer lo solicitado.

-¿Inti, crees que los Simbios van a ganar?-pregunto Alpha regresando al trabajo.

-estoy seguro de eso, y abra que enseñarles que hacer después de la batalla, algo que no pudimos mostrarles antes-respondo Inti serio pero con confianza y desconfianza.

- **ISLA DE LA PLAGA**

si la sorpresa es casi indescriptible con Inti en la cara de Thrax y Aniquilar es imposible de describir ya que nunca vieron esta armonía de los Simbios renegados.

-eso no es posible, ¿como paso esto?-dijo y preguntaron Thrax mas haya del la sorpresa.

-creemos que ya perdimos la batalla-dijo Baba yaga resignada.

 **Estrella Marina**

-solo porque ahora lucen como Rangers no cambia nada, aun vais a morir-dijeron Minotauro infernal, estrellando sus armas.

-si, además solo imitadores de colores-dijo Rito apuntándoles con su espada.

-no somos imitaciones, somos un nuevo equipo Rangers- dijeron Hilary muy segura.

-somos strength one-dijeron Ulrich asiendo una pose que recuerda a un león.

somos force two- dijeron Yumi asiendo una movimientos que parecen un ave.

-somos force three - dijeron Daniel con movimientos parecidos a algún escorpión.

somos Force Four - dijeron Tyson asiendo unos movimientos similares algún cachalote primitivo.

-somos Force Five-dijeron Hilary con movimientos parecidos a algún reptil.

-todos solos POWER RANGERS SIMBIONTES-gritaron todos los Rangers al unisonó lo que crea una explosión de colores a su espaldas.

-oigan somos nosotros o eso fue raro-dijeron Daniel confundido y rascándose el casco.

-es posible que la energía Morfica altere un poco la realidad-dijeron Tyson levantando los hombros sin mucho interés.

-acábenlos sin cuartel-dijo Goltar dando una orden a todos sus soldados y compañeros.

con esa orden los villanos se lanzaron a la batalla, a lo que los Rangers esta vez solo esperaron a que se acercaron para contra atacar de una manera mucho mas efectiva, retomando las batallas por separado solo que esta vez los villanos los que tiene problemas los Rangers logran dañar o destruir a los patrullero, los super los elites y a los Tengus mucho mejor que antes, lo que sorprende mas es que los daños son provocados a mano limpia sin armas, por momentos los Rangers dejan que los soldados se ataque entre ellos con un simple esquivar en el momento correcto.

en la batalla de Ulrich contra Minotauro infernal, las cosas no van bien para el monstruo ya que ha perdido la mayoría de sus soldados, su problema aumento en el momento que Ulrich

y Red les informa a los demás la debilidad de los patrulleros elites que esta en las letras en sus pechos, en un momento de distracción de parte de Ulrich, Minotauro infernal intento atacarlo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el brazo Izquierdo del rangers rojo se combatió en una espada con la que bloqueo el ataque y le destruyo 2 de sus cuatro armas.

-¿que rayos ha pasado?-dijeron Minotauro infernal impresionados.

-¿que es esto?-pregunto Ulrich sorprendido.

-es una de las cosas que ahora podemos hacer con tu brazo falso, asi como esto-respondio Red tranquilo y transformando el brazo en un caño triangular.

en cuanto se completo la transformación disparo un rayo asi Minotauro infernal y sus soldaros el impacto destruyo a los patrulleros y los elites, pero el Minotauro infernal no lo fue pero si parte de su armadura.

-buen tiro, ¿pero creo que necesitamos algo mas fuerte?-dijo y pregunto Ulrich serio.

-lo bueno es que tenemos otra arma, concéntrate y llamémosla-dijo Red tranquilo.

-sable de poder-dijo Ulrich invocando un sable de su espalda, la hoja es de color gris con la punta triangular y el mango es de color rojo con las alas de murciélagos como mango.

y justo a tiempo ya que Minotauro infernal intento atacarlo, pero la espada bloquea el mazo y el hacha, por un momento estuvieron forcejeando por un momento, hasta que Minotauro infernal intento usar su mazo para lanzar otro golpe el cual Ulrich logra esquivar y lanzas varias estocadas destruyendo la armadura del Minotauro infernal lo que causa sorpresa he ira en este comandante, y justo cuando estaba apunto de dar otro golpe Red le dio una sorpresa mas.

-sable conversión a katanas-dijo Red y una luz apareció y causo que el sable se separada en 2 asiendo que los mangos sea más tradicional así como las hojas cuyas puntas se volvieron más finas.

con una gran velocidad Ulrich y Red contra atacando y causando múltiples daños a Minotauro infernal cortándole los cuernos y un brazo, y de una patada el Ranger rojo derribo a Minotauro infernal.

-vaya no me esperaba esto-dijo Ulrich sorprendido.

-es lo bueno de que tiene un sueño con estés tipo de espada-respondió Red tranquilo.

-creo que esto es un gracias-dijo Ulrich cordial y regresando a la batalla.

con Yumi esta despumando a muchos Tengu que la ataca, así como dejar que se deriven entre ellos, pero Onikage es su reto a vencer pero esta vez la Ranger negra tiene una mejor coordinación y puede atacar y defender mucho mejor, en el momento que Yumi esquiva un ataque de un Tengu Onikage intenta darle un golpe, pero de un movimiento rápido Yumi y Black ponen al Tengu como escudo, al alegarse Black tomo el mando del cuerpo .

\- sai de poder-dijo Black asiendo salir de manos de Yumi un par de sai, de color gris las y los mangos negro.

con una sorpresa rápida Yumi usa los sai para atrapar la espada de Onikage y al segundo ña Ranger negra le impacta barias patadas a su oponente para luego con los sai causar varios daños a Onikage pero antes de que puede causar mayores el ninja cambia de lugar con un Tengu que fue atrabesado, al ver esto Yumi no tardo en retirar el sai izquierdo del cuerpo del soldado.

-¿creo que le sacamos el relleno, pero estamos impresionadas de estos sai?-dijeron Yumi mirando sus armas.

-bueno queríamos un arma para emparejar las cosas-dijeron Black.

-los sai es una buena arma, para una kunoichi, lo malo es que no es un arma de atacas a distancia-dijo Onikage serio de brazos cruzados y en un edificio.

-eso tiene solución, sai comvercion a Tessen-dijeron Yumi y Black, en armonía, los tessen son de un color negro mas claro la parte superior tiene una cuchillas curvas que recuerdan la aleta superior de un tiburón, en cuando se abren su ve una tela blanco con un rayo negro en el centro.

con su nueva arma, Yumi arroja sus Tessen Asia Onikage, el general al ver los tessen los esquiva fácilmente aunque tiene una mirada de estraña al ver a la rangers negra hacer unos movimientos con sus brasos y manos, pero antes de que puede preguntar Onikage resive varios ataque que lo hacen caer del edificio, y antes de que sus tropas lo ayudan resiven varios ataques que los destruyen, al final Yumi estiende sus manos y los tessen regresas mostrando que los puede controlar a distancia una vez que los lanza.

-guau, esto es muy impresiónate-dijo Yumi aun impresionada por lo que acaban de hacer.

-es lo bueno del tacto y el oído, siempre estimulan la imaginación, y esta es un arma que parte de tu familia uso, o debería decir una de las 2-dijo Black cordial.

-en parte es cierto, aunque tengo una tia que deciendo de los guerreros chinos, y Black creo que tengo darte las gracias-dijo Yumi cordial.

-eso después lo habláramos por ahora hay una batalla que terminar-dijo Black igual de cordial y tomando el control del brazo derecho, repele el ataque de un Tengu, con el tessen.

así que regresa la batalla ahora usando los tessen para atacar de una manera mucho mas elegante, ahora con Daniel agarra a uno de los súper de la cola y lo usa para atacar a varios patrulleros como si fuera un gran mazo para alfinal hacer el lanzamiento de bola con el súper estrellando con varios elites dándoles en la letras, para al segundo agacharse esquivando un golpe de la espada de Goltar, el Ranger amarillo contra ataco con una pata al estomago del general.

-con eso no me vas a vencer ya me eh enfrentado a otros Rangres y los de derrotado-dijo Goltar serio, con una mano en la zona afectada.

-no sabemos mucho la historia Ranger pero si sabes que exageras, pero te damos la razón necesitamos mas, así que hacha de poder activa-dijeron Daniel sacando de su espalda una hacha de una mano de color amarillo hasta la hoja de de gris de la parte superior su punta es mucho mas pequeña a comparación de la inferior que es mucho mas lagar dándola la forma de una S en la parte de atrás tiene varios picos pequeños que asemejan a dientes y un rayo a su costado derecho.

al ver esa arma Goltar tiene malos recuerdos que el tamaño es idéntico el del primer Ranger negro de la tierra, aunque no tarda en ordenar un bueno ataque a sus tropas los cuales son destruidos por esta hacha y la velocidad que el Ranger amarillo usa, algo que despear a Goltar y se lanza al ataque comenzando una batalla tradicional de espada y hacha.

-esta hacha es bastante buena, creo que ya se lo que sienten los gritos de guerra-dijo Daniel muy impresionado.

-y aun no termina las sorpresas, hacha conversión a matillo-dijo Yellow muy emocionado.

a lo que otra luz parecer en el hacho cambiándola a un gran mazo completamente cuadrado de color amarillo, el mango se izo mas largo para ser usado por las 2 manos mas fácil de su cortado derecho el rayo se mantuvo y de su cortado izquierdo la cabeza de un lobo gruñendo de ferocidad con un gran circulo rodeándolo y 4 púas a los costados, la luz seguro a Goltar por un segundo y cuando recupero la vista vio el martillo dirigiéndose a su cara tan rápido que no pudo defenderse así como otro 2 golpes que lo derribaron.

-ahora ya soy un lobo gélido-dijo Daniel sonriendo atra del casco.

-creo que es bueno que sean fan de ese juego en línea ya que tu subconsciente fan mucho con esta arma, el martillo maldito-dijo Yellow acianos que el protector de la boca hace una sonrisa leve.

para no tardar en regresar a la batalla, por el lado de Tyson la batalla es una cuestión científica ya que el Ranger azul calcula cada ataque que lanza asiendo más daños sin tantos golpes, cosa que despear a Rito ya que son sus ataques los que están derriban a sus propias trosas.

-¡YA DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO!- dijo Ritoya que el Ranger azul esquivo otro rayo de energía dejando que le diera a varias patrulleros y Tengu.

-sabes estamos comenzando a pensar que no eres muy listo-dijeron Tyson levantando los brazos.

-oigan claro que soy listo-dijo Rito lanzando otro rayo solo que este fue de sus ojos.

a lo que Tyson da un paso a la izquierda revelando un espejo de cuerpo completo, que recibió el ataque de Rito para regresarle el derivando al general con su propio ataca.

-hay ay eso si duele-dijo Rito en el suelo y un poco sorprendido.

-esto se esta volviendo tan fácil que ya estoy sintiendo pena ajena-dijo Tyson serio y esquivando 2 ataques de 2 patrulleros que lo intentaron tomar desprevenido dejando que se dañen entre ellos.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay una batalla que terminar, y la lógica indica que debemos usar el arma de poder que nos toco-dijo Blue serio.

-entonces hagámoslo compañero, tonfas de poder activas-dijo Tyson asiendo salir de sus manos 2 tonfas de color azul con 2 cuchillas cortas en la parte superior de un color platino.

con las tonfas en sus manos los ataques son igual de efectivitos tanto para la defensa como el regreso de los ataques y con otra sorpresa en sus mangos tiene botones que al apretarlo lanza unos rayos de energía azul lo mas cercano a un láser que por ahora tiene el Ranger azul, aunque Rito no se sorprendió al ver eso pero si tuvo una duda.

-¿oye desde cuando las armas blancas de los Rangers ?-pregunto Rito rascándose la cabeza.

-por lo que sabemos des de siempre, especial mente en las armas especial, y como esto, tonfas conversión a tridente-dijeron Tyson combinaron sus tonfas asiendo que hagan un bastón del que su parte superior salga una doble V con gema en el centro con un rayo y en las puntas de flechas de metal de un color azul oscuro, lo que impresiona a Rito pero no tardo en recibir un rayo de color azul pareció a una corriente agua.

-hay, hoy no me toca baño-dijo Rito recibiendo el ataque y estrellándose a una pared junto a unos de sus soldados.

-vaya nunca pansa en ver un arma que combine viejo diseño y tecnología mas allá de mi comprensión-dijo Tyson muy sorprendido.

-es un poco triste que no te hayan dicho las maravillas que los takionarios an logrado construir pero es comprensible ya que tu estado hibrido y paralitico puede una fuente de superación y limitación-dijo Blue cordial.

-tal vez por ahora será mejor no preguntar, pero ahora vamos a terminar esta batalla-dijo Tyson tranquilo y regresando a la batalla.

usando el tridente Tyson para atacar con varios rayos para destruir a mucho de los soldados convirtiendo algunos en polvo con suma facilidad así con algunos golpes en las puntas del tridente, por ultimo Hilary tiene la misma ventaja que sus compañeros sus problemas aprensión con los rayos que Trakina de su báculo.

-eso buena para esquivar ataques niña, o es por esa plaga en tu interior, no importa tarde o temprano pardeas fuerza y cairas-dijo Trakina confiada ya que a diferencia de sus compañeros ella no a recibido golpes.

-puede que tengas razón, pero pronto te quedaras sin soldados, entonces nos enfrentaremos, pero para hacer las cosas mas rápido arco de poder-dijeron Hilary sacando de su mano izquierda un arco de color rosa pálido ala asemeja mucho a las alas de algún tipo de abe pero el mango parece escamas de reptil.

al tensar la cuerda una flecha plateada apareció y al soltarla la flecha se convirtió en 10 que impactaron en todos los soldados de Trakina medio impresionando a la general.

-tal vez no sea el arma que mis padres usaron en su momento pero es igual de efectivo, Pink gracias por decirme que la usemos-dijo Hilary cordial.

-creo que si eres una digna sucesora del legado de tu familia-dijo Pink con respecto.

-buen truco pero te falló en mi, y mi báculo es mejor que tu arco-dijo Trakina lanzando otro rayo de su báculo el cual la Ranger raso esquivo.

-tal vez tienes razón, por suerte también tenemos uno, arco conversión a báculo-dijeron Hilary transformando su arco a un báculo de un color rosa mas oscuro, en su parte inferior hay un taladro parecido el que estaba en la espada del Ranger rojo en el espacio solo que un color negro claro y la parte superior es la que recuerda al báculo que usaba Astronema pero en vez de tener el simbolo de la alianza del mal tiene el rayo de los Power Rangers, lo que provoco en Trakina una gran sorpresa que bajo la guardia y que no viera el rayo que la ranger rosa la disparo estrellara con un auto verde.

-ver que le tiene un profundo aprecio a tu tía-dijo Pink transformando el protector de la boca en su propia boca con todo y los dientes afilados, sin tarde en regresarlo a la normalidad.

-ella es como mi segundo madre y es mis heroínas, sabes no se si a llegue le gustaría verme usan esta báculo, pero lo usare con honor y amor por su legado tanto el bueno como el malo, ya que nuestras caídas aprendemos hacer mejores-dijo Hilary mirando su nueva arma con mucho cariño a su familia, apretándolo ligeramente hace que el taladro se active y con el destruye a un patrullero que la intento atacar.

-oye, ese báculo es pareció al que usaba la odiosa de Karone, ¿que relación tiene con esa maldita?-dijo y pregunto Trakina levándose algo molesta con la segunda Ranger rosa de la galaxia.

-solo te diremos que la conozco muy bien-respondieron Hilary serio y lanzándose a la batalla.

con eso Trakina también se lanzo a la batalla iniciado una batalla de báculos que al principio Trakina tenía toda la ventaja, pero lo fue perdiendo conforme Hilary mas pelea con el báculo está mejorando a cada segundo y con el taladro le da a la Ranger rosa otro lado por el cual atacar, y ya no tiene soldados que la apoyen.

los Rangers destruyeron a todos los Tengu warrios, los patrulleros, los súper patrullero, los patrulleros elites, dejando solos a los generales y a Minotaruo infernal y a córralos por los Rangers que se reunieron.

-como cambian las cosas-dijeron Daniel con un poco de burla.

-si pero esto no ha terminado-dijeron Yumi seria y con la guardia en alto.

-Rangers es el momento de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Red asiendo que su cara aparece en la parte del frente en el momento que termino de hablar regreso el casco a la normalidad.

-¿podemos hacer eso?-preguntaron Tyson impresionado.

-esa es la formación normal de casi todos los equipo Rangers-respondieron Hilary recordante todas las historia que le contaron de niña.

-entonces hagámoslo todos juntos-dijeron Ulrich muy seguro.

-martillo conversión a hacha-dijeron Daniel transformando su arma a su forma anterior y la lanzo y el hacha se convirtió en la base de una escopeta.

-báculo conversión a arco-dijeron Hilary también regresando su arma a lo que fue antes y lo arrojo así donde esta el hacha, y se combinaron colocándose como fuera alas extendidas en la parte inferior del mangón donde se abría un hueco, y otro 2 en las partes del medio de las alas.

-tridente conversión a tonfas-dijeron Tyson imitando a sus compañeros, y las tonfas se colocaron enzima del arco en la parte superior con las cuchillas mirando a donde apuntan los huecos los mangos de las tonfas se convirtieron en otro hueco de cañon.

-tessen conversión a sai-dijeron Yumi imitando a sus compañeros, los sai se colocaron en la parte inferior del arco con las cuchillas mirando a donde todos los huecos miran y tomando la forma de un triangulo.

-katanas conversión a sable -dijeron Ulrich como sus compañeros regreso su arma a su forma anterior solo que el salto para colocar el sable en la parte superio el caños que acaban de crear con la punta mitando asi donde yodos los huecos señalan..

con el cañón completo y sin saber como los Ranger se colocan en posición de disparo Ulrich donde este el mango y el gatillo, Yumi en la esquina inferio derecha, Daniel en la punta supero derecha, Tyson en la esquina inferior izquierda ayudando a Yumi a sostener el caños por abajo con su hombre izquierdo así como con su hombre derecho. y Hilary en la esquina superior izquierda.

-hay eso no es nada bueno-dijo Rito un poco asustado.

-CAÑON SIMBITICO CARGA MAXIMA Y FUERO-dieron los Rangres al unisonó, el rayo disparado es parecido al de los Rangers Mighty Morphin pero hay varios destellos de color negro al redor de la energía.

en el momento que iba a importar los generales huyeron teletransportandose dejaron a Minotauro infernal recibir toda la fuerza del impacto con un ultimo bramido de furia el monstruo cayo y exploto, y los Rangers no tardaron en darse la vuelta y posar de manera victoriosa.

-¿oigan esto es necesario?-pregunto Yumi seriamente al mismo tiempo sus armas se separaron regresando a su dueño y guardándose.

-la verdad no estoy seguro-respondió Daniel.

-según el tío Carlos era para dar tranquilidad a las personas después de la batalla, aunque nunca he hemos dejado de pensar que fue raro-dijeron Hilary seria y recordando algunas palabras con su tio polotico.

-bueno ya termínanos con la batalla creo que no tenemos que ir-dijeron Tyson serio.

-me temo hay otra que hacer, antes que se retiren-dijo Inti de apareciendo de repente y asustando, pero usa una capucha que lo cubre por completo.

-carcelero, Inti-dijeron los Simbos y los Ranger al mismo tiempo un poco exaltados.

-debo decir que estoy impresionado, aliviado y agradecido por lo que los 10 logaron juntos-dijo Inti serio.

-¿su puedes saber que haces aqui?-pregunto Red muévame transformando el casco en su cara.

-¿por que estas impresionado?-pregunto Black haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-¿por que estas aliviado?-pregunto Yellow confundido imitando a su compañeros en la manera de comunicación.

-¿por que estar agradecido?- pregunto Pink también transformado el caso en su cara.

-¿no estas molesto por nuestro pequeño sabotaje verdad?- pregunto Blue asiendo lo mismo que los demás.

-les voy a responder de en el siguiente orden, 1 si estoy molestos por su escapa y del peligro en el que medios a sus huesped pero después lo hablaremos, 2 estoy impresionado de que al casaran la armonía en esta batalla, 3 estos aliviado que no haya victimas grabes o fatales y que la infección se pudo contener, 4 estoy agradecido de que logaron sobrevivir y por salvar la vida, y 5 viene a recoger los restos de Simbos que derrotaron-respondió Inti tranquilo y sacando lo que parece la manguera de una aspiradora.

-¿los restos de los Simbios?-preguntaron los Rangers al mismo tiempo regresando los cascos a la normalidad.

-verán jóvenes los Simbios, cuando muer se vuelven polvos pero si sufren múltiples daños se convierten en piedra en algunos casos otros como el que esta aquí intentan encontrar un huesped para sobrevivir y recuperar fuerzas-respondio Inti cortes mientras aspira a un simbo en estado liquido que intento irse del lugar.

otra sorpresa para Inti es que los Rangers le están ayudando a juntas todo lo restos de cada simbos destruido, y una teoiri que Zordon tiene se comprueba al ver que los Rangers son inmunes a la infección ya que Hilary sujeta a 2 Simbios en estado liquido que intentaron escapar sin que los Simbios puedan contaminarla, así estuvieron ocupados por una hora hasta que no quedo riesgo de contaminación, ya todo listo Inti solista teletransporte para 6 al mismo tiempo que se fueron el ejercito llega a la zona.

 **LABORATORIO CENTRAL**

una vez en el Laboratorio central los Rangers regresaron a la normalidad con los Simbos dentro de ellos así como Tyson en su silla y Yumi con sus lentes, con la palabra poder fuera, todos están siguiendo a Inti a por los pasillos Asia una de los muchas salas del laboratorio, en cuanto llegaron a su destino los jóvenes se impresionaron mientras que los Simbios sintieron molestia.

la sala en las que todos están incluyendo a Alpha y a Vera, parece una pesara giganta con una de izquierda a derecha en el piso lo que parece una red de energía y en centro estatua de Gárgola del color de la piedra en el centro de la sala y en sus manos de la estatua hay una esfera de color platino.

-esta es la sala del vacío una prisión secundaria en caso de la plaga escape, también donde se colocan en espera de una nueva prisión o una recuperación de la isla original-dijo Inti cordial

camino así la estatua colocando la manguera en la esfera y vaciando todo su contenido que hay en su mochila dentro de la misma para luego meterlo dentro de la sala en el techo se puede ver una mancha morada.

una vez completado la tarea todos salieron de la sala para alivio de los simbios y extrañeza de sus huesped, en un raro silencian todos van de regreso a la sala de control los jóvenes juntos con los Simbios se preguntan lo mismo, al llegar y entrar a la sal de mando el silencio se rompió por una simple pregunta.

-¿y ahora que va a pasar?-pregunto Tyson tranquilo pero con muchas dudas.

-bueno les tengo 2 opciones joves, lo que pasa dependerá de su decisión-dijo Inti serio pero amables.

-bueno, por favor díganosla-dijo Daniel un poco ansioso.

-la opciones son los separamos de los Simbios y regresan a sus vidas normales, o aceptan el deber de proteger el mundo de la plaga y de la amenaza de Thrax, la desicion es suya digan lo que digan los Simbios-dijo Inti tranquilo.

-espero un segundo nosotros no valemos o que-dijo Yellow molesto sacando su cabeza Daniel otra vez, como el los demás Simbios todos igual de molestos.

-yo no puedo hablar por los demas, pero este siempre a sido mi sueño, no tanto por la emoción si no por el deseo de ayudar así como mis padres y mi tia antes que yo, si que nosotras nos unimos-dijeron Hilary muy segura y aceptando a Pink.

-hay muchas cosas que podemos aprender, tanto para mejor nuestros inventos como luchar por un buen mayor, me quedo con este ser, no mejor dicho me que con Blue-dijo Tyson seguro de su decicion.

-mi familia mi hogar esta en esta en esta isla, si dejor que otros luchan las batallas que ser que puedo luchar no estará honrando a mis ancestros, asi que por el buen de mi familia y amigos yo le entro y le entremos-dijo Daniel aceptando y mirando a Yellow el cual le dedica una sonrisa a su huesped.

-si digo que no¿ que le pasa a Black?-dijo y pregunto Yumi.

-la lógica indica 2 cosas una que Black regrese a su confinamiento o que le búsquenos un nuevo huesped del cual las probabilidades de que se armonices sean más bajas-respondió Vera fríamente.

-ya veo, aunque nunca pude ver nunca me gustaron el sufrimiento de otros, y la plaga gana muchos sufrían, así que acepto esta responsabilidad-dijo Yumi muy seguro y dando un alivio a Black ya que se temía lo peor.

-bueno no soy alguien muy sociable por razones personales, pero no soporto las injusticia y a los brabucones, así que no voy a dejar que Thrax y sus pandilleros se salgan con la suyo, acepto la compañía de Red-dijo Ulrich serio pero cordial.

-me alegro haya aceptado este deber, pero no estaran solo y no solo me refiero a sus Simbions, si no también yo Vera y Alpha los ayudaremos en todo lo que esta en nuestro poder y mas-dijo Inti contes y así como Vera y Alpha que asintieron.

-gracias por eso-dijo Red tranquilo sorprendiendo a Inti Vera y Alpha.

-vaya bueno de nada Red, pero hay alguna reglas que tiene que saber, 1 una deben usar sus poderes para su propia conveniencia, 2 nunca deben anisar una batalla a no ser que haya otra opción, 3 deben revelar sus identidades nadie debe saber que son Power Rangers, y esta es para los Simbios no deben comer a cualquier criatura que se crucé-dijo Inti serio.

-¿por que?-dijeron todos los Simbios a modo de quejas, lo que sus huesped se rían un poco.

-por ahora tendrán que conformarse en estas píldoras, para su nutrición básica-dijo Vera entregándoles a sus huesped cilindros con las pastillas.

cuando los jóvenes las probaron por curiosidad sitien un asco grande mientras para los simbios fue un placer.

-si el sabor es una de las cosas en las que hay que trabajar, comprederan que no emos podido estudiar bien como reaccione los huesped a las proteínas básicas de los simbios-dijo Inti tranquilo.

-creo que eso es algo que podemos comprende r¿creo?-dijo Tyson con algo de dudas.

-esperemos que pueden soluciónelo-dijo Daniel ya recuperándose del maltraigo.

-¿hay alguna recomendación para estas pastillas?-pregunto Hilary ya mejor.

-lo recomendable es que solo tomen 1 pastilla cada 24 ahora-respondio Vera serio.

\- aunque ahora hay otros trabajos por hacer, Alpha por favor entrégales los comunicadores-dijo Inti tranquilo.

a lo que Alpha asintió, fue a una de las paredes y presionando unas estrellas se abre un compartimiento mostrando unos comunicadores en forma de brazaletes con unas primas en el centro, cuando Alpha los tomo el compartimiento se cerro solo y el robot les entre a cada Rangers uno de los comunicadores.

-lo bueno es que no son llamativos-dijo Ulrich tranquilo y colocándose el comunicador en su mano izquierdo, ya que se asustan a su portador.

-estoy de acuerdo ya que no soy de usar joyería-dijo Yumi cordial y concordando con Ulrich.

-Rangers no les voy a mentir este seria un vieja peligrosos que será ira aumentando con cada nueva victoria que obtengamos, pero tengo esperanza que al final el equilibrio regresara-dijo Inti serio.

-eso es lógico-dijeron Hilary serio y tranquila lo que todos sus compañeros están de acuerdo.

tras un rato los Rangers fueron enviados de resegó a la secundario, para llevarse la sorpresa de que sus compañeros de clases estaban el gimnasio y lo supieron por un profesos que los está buscando, ya con sus compañeros y sus grupo no tardaron es escuchar comentarios sobre los Power Rangers, algunas noticias si que vuelan.

por lado es alegría por el otro hay sorpresa y furia.

 **ISLA DE LA PLAGA**

en el salón del trono Thrax aun no puede salir por completo de la sorpresa que tuvieron de que los Simbios del poder alcanzar esa armonía de poder, mientras sus generales se estan recuperando de los golpes recibidos.

-creo que regresamos a la rutina-dijo Rito muy tranquilo.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Onikage con duda por las palabras de su compañeros.

-bueno con nuevos Power Rangers en la ciudad vamos a tener muchos derrotas-respondió Rito como si fuera algo normal.

por esas palabras fue por lo que Rito recibiera lanzado por Thrax, asiendo que su tio se estrelle contra una de las paredes.

-¿siempre habla sin pensar?-pregunto Trakina a Goltar ya que no puede entender que alguien diga eso con su líder claramente molesto.

-por desgrasas asi es, y lo peor es que ni siquiera es lo mínimo que puede llegar su idiotez - respondió Goltar con vergüenza y llevándose la mano a la cara.

-no sabes si eso te ayudo un poco pero, ¿necesitamos saber que aremos ahora?-dijeron y preguntaron Baba yaga a Thrax tratando no ser un blanco.

-que aremos seguiremos con el plan con Power Rangers o sin Power Rangers, nada nos va a detener para destruir y recrear a nuestra semejanza-dijeron Thrax con una voz que recuerda mucho a su padre y a su abuelo.

fin del cap gracias por su atención y gracias a Ra bestial por sus 2 comentarios anteriores gracias. :)


End file.
